Back At Your Door
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: Slash, HP x DM. Depois da Guerra, Draco tem uma vida um tanto complicada. É um Auror perseguido por ex-Comensais que odeia o próprio trabalho, e que agora, além de tudo, ainda está se sentindo atraído por seu chefe, ninguém mais que Harry Potter.
1. De volta aos tempos de escola

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Roling, Warner Brothers e etc.

Shipper: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy. Slash!

Spoilers de Deathly Hallows (Livro Sete, Relíquias Mortais), mas o Epílogo é completamente ignorado.

* * *

**Back At Your Door**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I – 

'_De volta aos tempos de escola'_

_

* * *

_

Draco já havia bebido muito.

Aquela festa do Ministério estava muito chata. Enfadonha. E ninguém mais se dava ao trabalho de cumprimentar um Malfoy. Draco sabia que devia estar agradecendo por no final das contas ter saído impune, assim como sua mãe, e que alguns anos em Askaban não foram de todo ruins para Lucius Malfoy, mas Draco detestava ser ignorado, principalmente numa festa cheia de gente importante.

_Importante_, ele pensou com desprezo, virando mais um copo de uísque de fogo, _como se Potter fosse muito importante. Ele salvou o mundo, e daí?Continua usando o mesmo corte de cabelo ridículo. Ninguém com um cabelo daquele deveria ser respeitado._

E falando nele, lá estava Harry Potter, acompanhado por um pequeno grupo de ruivos: Arthur, Molly, Ron e Ginny Weasley. E é claro que Granger estava no meio também – ela não desgrudava do noivo um segundo.

Draco desviou os olhos deles rapidamente. Seria ótimo poder puxar uma briga, ver o Pobretão ficar com a cara toda vermelha de raiva, a Sangue Ruim fechar o semblante de tal maneira que rugas prematuras se formassem em seu rosto e, o melhor de todos, ver Potter perder o controle e a postura de bom moço e partir pra violência. Seria como viver os tempos de escola novamente.

Mas o loiro sabia que não conseguiria. Desde o fim da Guerra, ele agia de modo diferente perto de Potter. Havia alguma coisa dentro de sua cabeça que sempre o impedia de insultá-lo. Quando mirava os olhos verdes, brotava sentimentos estranhos para ele, algo como gratidão – não que Draco soubesse do que gratidão se tratava exatamente. Era ridículo como ficava sem jeito toda vez que ele e Potter haviam se encontrado dentro do Ministério ou numa festa chata como essa.

Não que não tivesse mais raiva de Potter, longe disse. Mordia-se toda vez que lembrava que o idiota de apenas vinte e dois anos tinha conseguido o cargo de Chefe dos Aurores, enquanto ele próprio era apenas um Auror ainda considerado iniciante.

Mesmo assim, não havia como negar que alguma coisa tinha mudado na forma como pensava sobre o Menino Que Venceu. Não que ele pudesse ser considerado mais um menino, não com aquela altura, os ombros largos, os traços masculinos e...

Draco grunhiu, pedindo para o garçom mais uísque. Havia também aquilo, que vinha tentando ignorar há um bom, bom tempo. Ele sentia-se ridiculamente atraído por seu chefe. Tinha que esconder suas bochechas ruborizadas toda vez que Potter falava com ele naquele tom firme e profissional. E como não esquecer do enorme sorriso que se formara em seu rosto quando soube que Potter e a Weasley haviam terminado o longo namoro.

Sua bebida chegou, e o loiro praticamente arrancou-a da mão do garçom, tomando um generoso gole.

- Afogando as mágoas, Malfoy?

Draco quase cuspiu o que tinha na boca enquanto via Harry Potter apoiar-se na grade da sacada. Eles estavam no segundo e último andar de um edifício que o Ministério sempre usava para suas confraternizações. O primeiro andar era apenas a recepção onde havia uma larga escada que levava ao segundo andar, onde ficava o salão com as mesas, o restaurante e as enormes sacadas para quem queria um pouco de paz do barulho e da multidão de dentro do salão.

- Se você está tentando reconstruir sua reputação e a da sua família, é melhor que não fique bêbado numa festa cheia de pessoas que adorariam ter um bom motivo para falar mal de você. – Potter continuou quando Draco não se manifestou.

O loiro bufou e girou o copo na mão, brincando com o gelo.

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta. – Respondeu, tentando fazer com que o outro fosse embora logo.

- Claro que é, sou seu chefe, esqueceu? – Disse com um sorriso um tanto convencido no rosto.

- E como poderia esquecer... – Draco resmungou. Talvez fosse a bebida, mas ele sentiu-se confiante para falar coisas que já lhe perturbavam fazia tempo. – Por que está sempre me ajudando, Potter?Salvando-me na Sala Precisa, depondo a meu favor... E se acha que não sei que foi você que interferiu para eu conseguir este emprego de Auror, você me subestima demais.

O moreno pareceu surpreso, e ficou quieto e pensativo por longos minutos, enquanto Draco tomava o resto de seu uísque para ver se conseguia manter sua súbita coragem.

- Porque eu quis. – Potter respondeu subitamente. – Mas não pense nisso como se eu fosse arrogante. Eu simplesmente quis te ajudar. E eu também tenho meus motivos e dúvidas.

- E quais seriam?

Potter riu, um tanto alto demais na opinião de Draco.

- Por que eu te diria? Eu respondi uma pergunta sua, agora você responde uma minha.

Draco torceu o nariz. – Que negócio mais idiota. E infantil.

Mas como não protestou mais, deixou a entender que tinha aceitado as regras do jogo de perguntas deles.

- Por que escolheu ser um Auror, Malfoy? Eu sei que odeia isso.

Draco desviou os olhos de seu chefe, olhando para o céu escuro ao invés. Ele não queria responder aquela pergunta, não queria mesmo. Nem sabia por que estava ali conversando com Potter para falar a verdade. Por mais que o moreno tivesse salvado sua vida algumas vezes e fosse alguém fisicamente interessante, não significava que Draco queria se aproximar dele. Muito menos deixá-lo saber de seus segredos.

Resoluto, o loiro desencostou-se da sacada.

- Eu não sou obrigado a responder isso. Tchau, Potter, a gente se vê no trabalho.

E virou-se para ir embora, mas uma mão segurou-lhe pelo braço, e seu corpo ébrio quase cedeu ao puxão. Olhou para Potter, começando a ficar irritado, e viu sua irritação refletida nos olhos verdes do outro.

- Isso foi muito injusto, Malfoy. Eram as regras do jogo, você deveria no mínimo responder essa pergunta para mim.

Draco riu debochadamente. – Devia se lembrar de que Sonserinos não jogam limpo.

- Pare com isso, não estamos mais na escola. – Disse apertando os dedos em volta do braço do loiro, que trincou os dentes em dor, imaginando a marca arroxeada que ficaria em sua pele pálida.

- Então pare de agir como se ainda estivéssemos, com esses seus joguinhos estúpidos. – Disse chacoalhando o braço e se livrando da mão do outro.

Assim que se viu livre de Potter, Draco deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando. Antes de chegar à porta que ligava a sacada ao salão, porém, parou e se voltou para o outro novamente, um sorriso enviesado em seu rosto, e disse cheio de sarcasmo:

- Sabe, Potter, é sempre nostálgico estar com você. Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre.

E sumiu antes que o moreno pudesse revidar ou dizer qualquer coisa.

-x-

No outro dia, Draco estava desesperado.

Além da enorme dor de cabeça martelando seu cérebro, ele não sabia nem como mostraria a cara no Ministério. Tinha desrespeitado o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores (_seu_ chefe), o próprio Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, o _oh tão famoso_ Harry Potter. Se Potter resolvesse acabar com a sua já ordinária vida, Draco estaria ferrado. Não havia uma pessoa em toda a Comunidade Mágica que não fosse influenciada pelo moreno. Poderia até mesmo ser banido e ter que ir viver como um trouxa!

Eram esses seus temores que confessava à Pansy enquanto eles tomavam chá nos opulentos jardins da Mansão Malfoy.

- Pare de fazer drama, Dray. – Draco torceu o nariz por causa do apelido, mas ela não ligou. – Todo mundo sabe que Potter tem um ponto fraco por você. Ele sempre está bancando o herói, principalmente o seu, então não há com o que se preocupar. Você já disse coisas piores a ele.

- Não sei não, Pansy... Ele é meu chefe, foi ele quem me colocou ali, eu devia estar tentando ser agradável ou coisa do tipo...

Ela suspirou, descansando sua xícara de porcelana na mesa e pegando um biscoito de nata.

- Potter já tem muita gente puxando o saco dele, ele não precisa de mais um. – Ela mordeu o biscoito, mastigando várias vezes antes de engolir e voltar a falar. – Relaxe, Dray, o máximo que ele vai fazer é te mandar para uma missão mais difícil.

Draco fez bico. Ele já odiava todas as missões que cumpria – uma ainda mais complicada o deixaria acabado. Como alguém podia gostar desse emprego era um mistério para o loiro. Ele sempre se machucava, ficava sem dormir, recebia ameaças... Era uma rotina horrível.

E Pansy não poderia ter estado mais certa. Na segunda-feira, assim que pôs os pés no Ministério, recebeu um chamado de que os Aurores deviam ir até a sala de reuniões deles.

Chegando a sala, Draco engoliu em seco ao ver Potter de pé na ponta oposta da longa mesa. A maioria dos Aurores já havia chegado, todos tentando sentar o mais próximo possível de seu chefe e ídolo. Draco, ao contrário deles, sentou-se o mais longe que podia.

Quando todos os lugares já haviam sido ocupados, Potter começou a falar.

- Já vínhamos tendo suspeitas de atividades de ex-Comensais em cidades mais afastadas da capital, mas agora recebemos uma denúncia de ex-Comensais se reunindo aqui em Londres mesmo. Achamos que não deveria ser verdade, afinal, era bem improvável que eles fossem se arriscar tanto assim, então julgamos a denúncia como falsa. Mas novas denúncias têm sido feitas, portanto, iremos investigar. Duplas serão formadas e nos espalharemos pelas regiões mais prováveis.

Draco mascarou sua apreensão com toda a experiência que tinha adquirido ao longo da vida. Ex-Comensais não gostavam muito dele. Primeiro porque havia saído impune e depois porque sua família recusara-se a voltar a apoiar o Lorde. Ele já estava morto, já havia sido derrotado, Draco não entendia porque insistiam em continuar a causa. E quando descobrissem que havia se tornado um Auror, as coisas iam ficar ruins para o lado do loiro.

Só foi sair de seus devaneios quando viu Potter se aproximando dele.

- Malfoy, você fará dupla com Smith. – Disse sério, mas o brilho estranho em seus olhos verdes mostrava que ele ainda se lembrava da festa de sábado e estava descontando sua raiva.

- Tudo bem. – Draco falou arrastando as sílabas, desviando seu olhar para seu parceiro de agora em diante. Mas obviamente não estava _tudo bem_. Draco odiava Zacharias Smith, e Potter sabia disso. Os dois loiros sempre se evitavam ao máximo. Por ambos serem bem arrogantes, não conseguiam nem começar uma conversa sem um querer mostrar que era mais loiro que o outro.

_Obrigada pelo castigo_, Draco pensou, voltando a olhar para Potter, sabendo que não estava conseguindo disfarçar o descontentamento em seus olhos. O moreno sorriu de lado, satisfeito por ter saído vencendo. Mas seu sorriso logo morreu, e ele se dirigiu aos outros Aurores para lhes informar suas duplas.

Quando Smith soube quem seria sua dupla, mais do que rapidamente virou-se para Draco, seu rosto contorcido em desgosto. Draco devolveu a careta, já prevendo o inferno que seria sua vida dali para frente.

- Atenção, por favor. – Potter disse assim que terminou de informar as duplas, e viu que os Aurores estavam conversando com seus parceiros. Todos ficaram imediatamente quietos. – Começaremos as investigações amanhã. Estejam prontos. Podem tirar o resto do dia para pesquisar e acertar os detalhes com suas duplas.

E com isso Potter se foi, saindo da sala. Draco colocou o cotovelo na mesa para apoio, e recostou sua bochecha na palma de sua mão. Foi com irritação crescente que viu Smith se aproximando.

O loiro parou em sua frente e cruzou os braços, a expressão fechada. Draco continuou em sua posição de descaso.

- Eu não gosto de estar com você, Malfoy, mas também não quero perder esse emprego. Se fomos escolhidos como dupla, nosso chefe deve enxergar um motivo para tal.

_Ah claro, o motivo dele é tornar minha vida pior do que já é, mas é claro que um lufa-lufa débil como você não consegue ver isso._ Draco às vezes ainda era muito ligado a seus velhos hábitos escolares. E toda vez que imaginava Smith com uma gravata preta e amarela, seu desprezo por ele crescia.

- Então pode continuar acreditando nisso. Eu vou embora. – Draco disse se levantando. – E é melhor que pesquise direito sobre nossa região, eu não quero um parceiro despreparado e inútil. Te vejo amanhã.

E enquanto saia da sala, Draco podia sentir o olhar mortal de Zacharias Smith em suas costas. O ex-sonserino então sorriu, sentindo-se verdadeiramente superior, coisa que não acontecia desde os tempos de escola.

* * *

_N/A: Fim do primeiro capítulo!Ainda está muito curto para o meu gosto, mas pretendo aumenta-los de agora em diante._

_Coitado do Draco, tem uma vida bem ruim, não?Por enquanto só vai piorar, mas não se preocupem, depois melhora._

_O título da fic foi tirado de uma música do novo CD do Maroon 5, e por enquanto ela pode não parecer que tem muito a ver com a fanfic, mas só vai fazer sentido nos últimos capítulos. Falando em capítulos, não sei quantos serão, provavelmente por volta de dez._

_Até a próxima, reviews são sempre bem vindas._

_Lindsay_


	2. Construindo um mistério

**Back At Your Door**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II –

'_Construindo um mistério'_

_

* * *

_

Aquele dia ia ser horrível, Draco tinha certeza. Primeiro ele acordara _muito_ atrasado, não tivera nem tempo de se arrumar propriamente e descera correndo as escadarias da Mansão Malfoy, apenas para encontrar seus pais sentados na mesa já posta para o desjejum.

Lucius lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador por causa de sua gravata torta, enquanto Draco ainda trabalhava em arrumar a franja bagunçada. Mais uma vez ele amaldiçoou-se por ainda morar com os pais. Mas com o salário que ganhava ele não conseguiria comprar uma casa a sua altura, então preferia continuar sem uma.

- Não vai tomar café, querido? – Narcissa perguntou ao ver Draco pegar uma maçã e colocar dentro de sua bolsa.

- Não, mãe, obrigado. Já estou indo para o trabalho. – Ele enfiou algumas uvas na boca e foi até a lareira que havia naquele cômodo mesmo, pegando um punhado de Pó de Flu e se lançando nas chamas esverdeadas.

Ao sair aos tropeços da lareira do Ministério, Draco lembrou-se porque odiava tanto aquele transporte. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado novamente e agora cinzas se espalhavam por suas roupas. Murmurou um feitiço de limpeza e, por mais que odiasse arrumar seus cabelos com magia, naquele momento era o único jeito. Estava com a varinha apontada para a própria testa quando reconheceu o grupo de Aurores se dirigindo para o local onde poderiam aparatar.

Esquecendo-se do próprio cabelo, Draco andou o mais rápido que conseguia sem parecer que estivesse correndo.

- Aí está você, Malfoy. – Potter, que estava na frente de todos os Aurores, disse assim que Draco alcançou-os. Os lábios do moreno lutaram contra um sorriso quando ele notou a bagunça das mechas loiras. – Não se atrase da próxima vez.

Um tanto emburrado, Draco concordou, arrumando seu cabelo. De novo tinha se feito de idiota na frente de Potter. Mas que droga.

Assim que localizou Smith, Draco se aproximou deste. Zacharias lhe olhou como se fosse algo inferior.

- Chegando atrasado, Malfoy?Estamos numa missão, não devia agir com tanto descaso. – Disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança particularmente burra. Draco trincou os dentes.

- Me poupe de seu sermão, Smith. – Ele disse, sem disposição nem para pensar em algo ofensivo. – E então, com que bairro ficamos?Você se provou útil e pesquisou alguma coisa?

Draco estava, na verdade, esperançoso de que Smith tivesse se dado ao trabalho de pesquisar, porque ele próprio não tinha feito nada daquilo. Assim que chegou a sua casa tudo o que fizera foi tomar um banho relaxante e se jogar na cama, exausto, para ainda acordar atrasado no outro dia.

O outro loiro fez uma cara de desagrado.

– Você pode achar que sou muito idiota, mas eu não sou não, Malfoy. Ficamos com South Kensington ¹. Nosso objetivo é encontrar alguma casa suspeita.

Draco bufou. – Claro, como se os ex-Comensais fossem colocar uma faixa brilhante na porta da frente "Estamos aqui, Aurores!". Ou quem sabe entre as mansões de trouxas riquinhos tenha um castelo negro com uma enorme bandeira onde está escrito "QG dos Malvados" embaixo de um desenho da Marca Negra.

Smith pareceu enfezar-se ainda mais, e Draco teve finalmente alguma alegria em seu dia moribundo.

- Não é assim, Malfoy. Harry Potter já nos explicou o plano. Nós temos que tentar rastrear algum traço de magia sendo executada por ali.

- Como se só nós dois conseguíssemos cobrir South Kensington inteira. – _Tirando que Comensais da Morte não deixam traços de magia_, Draco pensou, mas decidiu não falar nada para não ser novamente acusado por causa de seu passado.

- Terão mais Aurores na área. E achamos que Inomináveis também estão trabalhando no caso.

Draco rolou os olhos, desistindo de continuar argumentando com alguém tão irritantemente otimista. Os Inomináveis trabalhavam do jeito deles e não gostavam de Aurores. Era bem capaz que eles dificultassem as coisas.

Chegando ao local de aparatação, cada Auror foi para sua região. Draco combinou com Smith de se separem e se encontrarem num pub meio desconhecido, freqüentado também por bruxos. Enquanto Zacharias foi para a rua, Draco ficou para ver se conseguia alguma informação.

Duas horas depois, tudo o que Draco conseguira fora perder dinheiro pagando bebida para os outros numa tentativa de fazê-los falar. A maioria não sabia de nada, e os que pareciam saber de alguma coisa estavam mais calados que um túmulo.

Ele então se sentou no balcão e pediu um copo de água para a garçonete. Ela lhe olhou com pena e certa curiosidade. Draco fingiu que não notou o interesse dela, apenas bebendo sua água e pagando por ela antes de sair do pub.

Rodou as ruas por um longo tempo, murmurando discretamente feitiços rastreadores, por mais que soubesse que era em vão. Não deu em nada, como já havia previsto. Apenas encontrou Smith.

- E então, descobriu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Draco, totalmente entediado.

- Não. Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Precisamos de mais pistas, procurando a esmo desse jeito nunca conseguiremos nada. – Disse Smith, não mais tão otimista quanto estivera mais cedo.

- Vejo que finalmente concordou comigo. Nem preciso dizer que estive certo o tempo todo. Eu vou embora, e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Pode deixar que eu faço o relatório.

Smith pareceu surpreso com a repentina boa vontade de Draco. Mas o que o ex-sonserino queria mesmo era esfregar na cara de Potter o quão mal planejada fora aquela missão e que provavelmente não levaria eles a nada.

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. – Zacharias disse.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e, sem dizer nenhum adeus, aparatou.

**-x-**

Pansy resolvera fazer outra visita a Mansão Malfoy aquela noite. Cumprimentou Narcissa e Lucius, que lhe informaram que Draco estaria em seu quarto. E quando ela chegou ao cômodo, encontrou o jovem Auror só de roupão de banho, uma toalha enrolada na cabeça, uma pena na mão e vários pergaminhos espalhados pela cama em que estava sentado.

- Pansy? – Ele disse ao levantar o rosto. – Entre.

Ela olhou hesitantemente para os pergaminhos, mas resolveu entrar no final das contas, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que está fazendo? – Disse sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado da cama, afinal, esta parecia ocupada demais para haver um espaço para Pansy.

- Um relatório para Potter. – Disse parecendo muito concentrado. – O que acha de "suas táticas grifinórias de agir sem pensar são totalmente ingênuas e patéticas"?

Pansy riu.

– Não muito profissional.

Draco fez um bico. – Eu sei. Mas gostaria de poder dizer isso a ele.

- Mas não pode. – Ela disse abandonando as mãos como quem deixa o assunto de lado. – E então, me conte, o que Potter fez para você em vingança pelo que disse a ele na festa?

O loiro deixou os pergaminhos de lado um pouco, já tendo praticamente terminado seu trabalho. Retirou então a toalha que tinha enrolada na cabeça e começou a secar cuidadosamente os cabelos.

- Ele resolveu colocar todos nós nessa estúpida missão de caça aos ex-Comensais. Está mais do que óbvio que ela precisa de mais planejamento em cima, mas ele me colocou nela só de castigo. E ainda por cima estou de dupla com Smith!

Pansy arregalou os olhos. – Agora entendo porque você queria dizer aquelas coisas a ele. Realmente muito irresponsável. E você já começou a investigação?

- Sim, passei o dia todo rodando South Kensington. – Ele resmungou. – Não achei nada. Uma completa perda de tempo.

Draco então deitou na cama, sentindo-se repentinamente cansado agora que falava sobre todo seu esforço. Pansy saiu da poltrona e foi sentar-se na cama perto dele, afagando-lhe os cabelos loiros e sedosos. Draco não reclamou, sabendo que seus cabelos eram quase uma obsessão da morena.

- E Potter?Sabe com que região que ele ficou?

- Não sei. – Ele disse, e então franziu as sobrancelhas. – E eu também não deveria te falar sobre minha missão, Pansy. É assunto confidencial dos Aurores.

Ela riu.

- Ah, Draco, que bobagem. Mas tudo bem, não pergunto mais nada. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – De qualquer forma, eu acho que você precisa colocar Potter no lugar dele. Ele anda achando que está podendo muito, fazendo o que quer de você...

O loiro suspirou cansado.

- E o que quer que eu faça, Pansy?Não posso contra ele. Seria pedir para perder meu emprego.

Pansy franziu o cenho e sentou-se ereta, colocando as mãos na cintura. Draco olhou para a súbita mudança de postura dela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Onde está o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço?O Draco que eu conheço iria procurar um modo de virar o jogo!

- Este Draco já sofreu o suficiente para saber que não vale a pena lutar contra Potter. – Ele disse, num tom tão derrotado que chegava de dar pena.

- Pare com essa auto flagelação! – Ela exclamou, irritada. – Sabe o que tem que fazer?Procurar um ponto fraco em Potter, achar algo que possa usar contra ele!Assim é você que irá ameaçá-lo, e não o contrário.

O loiro ponderou a sugestão por um momento. Seu lado que ainda permanecia um menino sonserino queria muito fazer o que Pansy dizia, mas seu lado mais maduro e racional achava que estaria pondo muito em jogo ao fazer chantagem com o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo.

- Não, Pansy, não posso fazer isso. – Ele disse, conformado.

Ela apertou os lábios, prestes a gritar com ele para arrancar-lhe alguma reação mais entusiástica. Mas ela parou um segundo antes, um enorme sorriso malicioso nascendo em seus lábios.

Draco tremeu, já imaginando o que viria por ai.

- Por que não pode, Dray? – Ela falou numa voz baixa e lenta, falsamente sedutora. – Será que você não _quer _fazer isso com o Potter?Quais são seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, seu rosto começando a avermelhar-se em vergonha e raiva.

- Como ousa dizer uma coisa dessas?Eu quero mais é que Potter caia morto! – Exclamou, mas em sua cabeça ele pensava que seria um enorme desperdício se o moreno morresse... Alguém tão naturalmente bonito e charmoso assim era difícil de encontrar.

_Malditos pensamentos idiotas!_, Draco chacoalhou a cabeça, como se para se livrar das idéias que tanto lhe atormentavam.

- Acho que não, Draco... Acho que você _gosta_ dele... – Ela continuou.

Draco gritou, escandalizado.

- Não gosto não!E vou te provar isso, amanhã mesmo começarei minha investigação, mas esta não terá nada a ver com ex-Comensais. Terá mais a ver com os segredos de Harry Potter que podem manchar sua reputação impecável! – Ele disse, determinado e confiante.

Pansy riu de pura alegria ao ver que finalmente havia conseguido faze-lo tomar uma atitude.

**-x-**

No outro dia, Draco não havia se atrasado para o trabalho. Estava vestido e arrumado impecavelmente. Chegou à sala de reuniões dos Aurores, não esperando encontrar ninguém lá. Iria apenas deixar seu relatório e aparatar para South Kensington para mais um dia de muito trabalho e nenhum resultado. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Potter sentado na mesa, relatórios de várias duplas em uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra bagunçava os cabelos já revoltos.

Depois do choque inicial, Draco caminhou lentamente, sem fazer barulho, mas ciente de que seu chefe já havia notado sua presença ali.

- Aqui está. – O loiro disse, entendo o pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado em espiral.

Potter, estando sentado, olhou para cima.

- Não preciso nem olhar o seu para saber que está cheio de críticas sobre a missão. – Ele disse, então voltou a olhar para os outros relatórios. – Todos eles estão.

Draco jogou seu pergaminho no meio dos outros.

- Tem razão, está cheio de reclamações. Mas você queria o que?Tem que admitir que isso foi muito mal planejado.

Potter inalou profundamente, como se procurasse forças dentro de si.

- Não tenho alternativa. As atividades dos ex-Comensais estão se intensificando muito rapidamente. Trouxas têm morrido e desaparecido misteriosamente, e achamos que eles são os culpados. Não há tempo para pensar, temos que agir antes que as coisas tomem dimensões ainda maiores.

Draco olhou para o lado, sem saber o que falar e um pouco envergonhado. E ele achando que Potter havia os enviado naquela missão puramente por pirraça. E agora não obstante estava procurando um jeito de prejudicar o moreno!

_Bom, mas isso não muda o fato de que ele te colocou com o Smith_, uma voz que estranhamente lembrava a de Pansy soou na cabeça de Draco, fazendo seu desejo por vingança acender-se novamente.

- Entendo. – O loiro finalmente respondeu enquanto observava Potter. Uma hora o moreno era pura confiança, em outra estava parecendo desesperado. Não importava o quão intrigante fossem as atividades dos ex-Comensais, o verdadeiro mistério ali era Harry Potter.

* * *

¹ — Pelo o que eu achei na internet, South Kensington é uma região basicamente residencial de Londres.

* * *

_N/A: Esse capítulo não é muito movimentado, mas eu não quero apressar as coisas. Ele está um pouquinho maior que o anterior, sei que não é muita coisa, mas pelo menos eu cumpri o que havia prometido._

_É surpreendente escrever essa fanfic!Quando eu acho que já tenho o roteiro todo em mente, algo novo surge. O que me inspirou, e ajudou, nesse segundo capítulo foi a música "Building A Mystery", da Sarah McLachlan._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews!Infelizmente as anônimas não têm como eu responder, mas agradeço mesmo assim. Não se esqueçam de comentar nesse capítulo também, ok? ;D_

_Lindsay_


	3. Não pode ser salvo

**Back At Your Door**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III –

'_Não pode ser salvo'_

_

* * *

_

Era um dos raros dias ensolarados de Londres, então Draco decidiu que não perderia seu sábado trancado dentro de casa. Tinha trabalhado a semana inteira, e nada havia descoberto. Nem ele, nem ninguém, julgando pelo estado que Potter estava. Ele parecia tão estressado toda vez que Draco o vira que o loiro por um momento sentira pena de seu chefe. Mas fora apenas por um instante, um deslize que não ocorreria de novo. Potter merecia tudo pelo que estava passando.

Draco suspirou, querendo espantar aqueles pensamentos. Tudo o que parecia estar em sua cabeça era trabalho. E Potter, consequentemente. E ele queria livrar-se disso pelo menos por esse fim de semana.

Decidido a divertir-se, nem que fosse sozinho – porque sua única companhia esses dias parecia ser Pansy – Draco foi até o Beco Diagonal. Chegando lá, foi à livraria e folheou alguns livros a esmo. Não se vendia mais livros de Artes das Trevas, o máximo que se encontrava em circulação eram guias básicos de defesa contra ela. Totalmente entediante e ridículo. Mas a ida a livraria valeu a pena quando Draco viu o novo best-seller de Denis Creevey (fotos por Colin Creevey) "Harry Potter – Por Trás Da Cicatriz". Algumas das fotos eram de Potter em Hogwarts, e Draco se reconheceu no fundo de uma delas, olhando torto para o moreno que sorria constrangido para a câmera. Sem saber por que, quando fechou o livro, Draco tinha um sorriso terno e nostálgico no rosto.

Cansado dos livros, Draco então caminhou até o Caldeirão Furado, pronto para almoçar em paz – paz essa que não durou muito tempo. Foi só o loiro se sentar numa mesa meio escondida, para não ser foco olhares indesejados, que um casal entrou no estabelecimento. Totalmente surpreso, Draco reconheceu o casal como sendo Potter e a Weasley Fêmea.

_Mas eles não haviam terminado?_, a pergunta soou como um alarme em sua cabeça.

Os dois conversavam baixinho e, sem notarem Draco, sentaram-se numa mesa não muito distante. O ex-sonserino podia vê-los perfeitamente, mas eles haviam sentado de tal maneira que não conseguiam enxergar o loiro. E se não estivesse tão nervoso ao vê-los juntos novamente, Draco teria se vangloriado de sua sorte.

Mas bastou observar mais atentamente e Draco já percebeu que havia problemas no paraíso. Potter carregava uma expressão um tanto frustrada, enquanto a Weasley estava com os olhos inchados e o rosto avermelhado. Ela devia ter chorado não há muito tempo atrás.

- Harry, por favor... – Ela começou, a voz fraca.

- Primeiro vamos pedir o almoço, Ginny. Você está sem comer e isso não te fará bem. – Ele interrompeu-a.

Ela bateu o punho na mesa, assustando-o.

- Você fala como se fosse meu irmão mais velho!Que droga, Harry, nós somos namorados!

Ele suspirou, e segurou-a pelos ombros delicadamente. – Ginny, entenda de uma vez por todas. Nós terminamos, não somos mais namorados. Pare com isso, você só está se machucando.

- Por que, Harry?Por quê?O que eu fiz de errado? – Ela choramingou, abraçando-o.

- Nada, você não fez nada de errado... – Ele sussurrou, afagando os cabelos ruivos. – Mas não há mais nada entre nós, e você deve seguir em frente.

Ela fungou, com a cabeça ainda enterrada no ombro dele.

- Você diz isso porque _você_ é quem já seguiu em frente...

Potter pareceu incomodado pelo comentário dela. Ele se remexeu e hesitou um pouco antes de responder:

- Você sabe que eu só tenho tempo para o trabalho.

E enquanto os dois conversavam entre sussurros e continuavam abraçados, Draco observava tudo com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. A Weasley Fêmea estava mesmo fora da jogada, o caminho estava livre para ele.

Então o loiro acordou para o que havia acabado de pensar.

Mais uma vez traído por seus próprios pensamentos, e muito irritado com isso, Draco levantou-se de seu esconderijo e saiu batendo o pé, chamando a atenção de todos do estabelecimento. Chegando à porta, Draco olhou para trás, apenas para ver, entre tantos outros, um par de olhos verdes mirando-o. Com uma faceta de descaso, ele saiu do Caldeirão Furado em grande estilo e muito drama.

Estava decidido, ele ficaria trancado na Mansão pelo resto do fim de semana, já que Potter parecia estar em todo lugar que ele ia.

**-x-**

Era segunda-feira de manhã bem cedo e Draco já estava rodando as ruas de South Kensington. O final de semana fora ensolarado, mas logo o primeiro dia útil já começara nublado e nebuloso.

Draco não gostava daquele clima, principalmente enquanto estava em uma missão. A famosa névoa londrina parecia acentuar-se nos becos mais vazios e escuros, e ter que passar por tais lugares dava calafrios ao loiro.

E para o azar dele, no momento estava perdido num desses becos.

- Mas que droga... – Ele resmungou, apertando o casaco contra o peito. Gostaria de estar vestindo uma de suas capas, mas como estava numa região trouxa, tinha que se vestir como um.

Seus passos ecoavam pelos grandes muros que protegiam as mansões dali. Quanto mais ele andava, mais espessa a névoa se tornava. E aquele tanto de névoa era muito estranho, até mesmo para Londres. E os becos não deveriam parecer sem fim também.

Foi então tudo se encaixou em sua mente, e ele pôde sentir a magia fluindo em volta de si. Ele estava numa emboscada.

Rapidamente, sua mão pegou sua varinha dentro de suas vestes e ele parou de andar. Olhou em volta, mas não conseguiu enxergar nada direito. O silêncio era completo, a não ser por algumas gotas de água que pingavam de um telhado numa poça de água.

Apertando a varinha mais firmemente em sua mão, ele ponderou se devia mandar um patrono para algum outro auror vir ajudá-lo. _Mas_, Draco pensou irritado, _eu consigo muito bem me virar sozinho_. Por fim, decidiu manter-se em silêncio e não pedir ajuda, principalmente porque quem desejava chamar para socorrê-lo era Potter.

Continuou parado, quase imóvel, durante o que pareceram horas, mas que não passavam de poucos minutos, até que começou a ouvir o som de passos. Sem nem pensar, apontou a varinha na direção do barulho e estava pronto para pronunciar um feitiço bem danoso quando, por entre a névoa que parecia estar finalmente se dissipando, reconheceu os cabelos dourados de Zacharias Smith, acompanhado de outros aurores logo atrás dele.

- O que aconteceu, Malfoy?O que está fazendo aqui? – Smith perguntou, parando na frente de Draco.

Quem quer que fosse que havia armado aquela emboscada, já devia ter ido embora, amedrontado pela chegada dos aurores. Ou talvez o tempo todo não estivesse planejando atacar, e sim apenas assustar Draco.

- Nada, nada... – O ex-sonserino respondeu, desejando guardar aquilo para si pelo menos por enquanto, até descobrir o que havia acontecido exatamente.

- Então porque está tremendo? – Um dos aurores que vieram com Smith perguntou.

Foi apenas depois da pergunta dele que Draco olhou para as próprias mãos, que ainda seguravam desesperadamente sua varinha. E como havia dito o auror, elas tremiam visivelmente. Envergonhado, Draco escondeu-as dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco.

- É apenas o frio. – Ele respondeu seco, dando as costas a seus companheiros de trabalho e partindo para mais uma caminhada solitária.

Se tivesse prestado mais atenção, teria notado a expressão desconfiada de Smith.

**-x-**

Já pelo final do dia, Draco tinha voltado ao pub que sempre ia. Depois do acontecimento no beco, ele continuara andando sozinho, esperando que a pessoa que havia lhe armado a emboscada voltasse a aparecer, mas nada havia acontecido. E não saber o que estava acontecendo atormentava o loiro.

Ele podia parecer calmo, mas por dentro estava com medo. Mais um motivo para odiar ser auror – era uma profissão de risco, e ele estava sempre pondo a vida em jogo.

Sentado num banco perto do balcão, Draco apoiou ambos os cotovelos na superfície de pedra e afundou o rosto nas mãos. Ele nunca devia ter se tornado um auror, e a cada dia que passava sua razão para isso parecia mais idiota e impensada. Devia ser a convivência com grifinórios que o fizera tomar tal atitude.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – Ouviu uma voz feminina dizer.

Draco levantou o rosto e deu de cara com a garçonete do pub, de pé do outro lado do balcão. Ela continuava olhando-o e tentando conversar com ele. O loiro fez uma cara de desagrado. Não queria ter que lhe dar com ela.

- Não. – Respondeu seco, desejando que ela esquecesse que ele existia.

Ela apertou os lábios cobertos de batom, um tanto desencorajada pela resposta dele. Mas a moça parecia determinada, e voltou a falar, para grande irritação de Draco.

- Nem mesmo uma bebida? – Ela perguntou, parecendo esperançosa.

- Não.

- Por quê?

Draco trincou os dentes. – Porque é segunda-feira. Porque não bebo enquanto estou trabalhando. Satisfeita agora?Deixe-me em paz.

E ele voltou a afundar o rosto entre as mãos. Maldita garçonete irritante. Não sabia por que, mas pôde imaginar perfeitamente Ginny Weasley vestindo o uniforme cafona dela e falando sem parar. Talvez fosse porque ambas tivessem cabelo ruivo, mesmo que o da garçonete fosse obviamente tingido.

- Você está trabalhando no quê? – Ouviu uma voz hesitante dizer.

Draco voltou a levantar a cabeça, apenas para confirmar se era mesmo a garçonete que havia falado com ele. E lá estava ela, apertando as mãos, ansiosa, e olhando para ele. Mas será que ela não desistia!

- Não te interessa. – Ele disse em seu tom mais Malfoy de ser.

Geralmente aquele tom de voz fazia as pessoas saírem correndo, mas a garçonete sorriu. Ela _sorriu_!E Draco tinha vontade de esganá-la.

- Você é um auror, não é? – Ela perguntou, e ele não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa. Como ela poderia saber?E vendo que tinha acertado, ela apenas sorriu ainda mais e voltou a falar, dessa vez baixinho. – Não se assuste, eu sei sobre os bruxos, afinal, eu sou filha de um.

- Você é uma mestiça? – Draco perguntou, agora mais calmo. Não devia ter se espantado tanto, afinal, aquele pub era freqüentado tanto por bruxos quanto por trouxas.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Sim, mas eu também nasci sem poderes.

_Uma squib_¹, Draco pensou com certo nojo, afinal, no mesmo momento a imagem de Filch surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Mas como sabe que sou auror? – Ele perguntou, intrigado, decidindo deixar seu preconceito de lado pelo menos por enquanto.

A garçonete deu de ombros.

- Eu ouço muitas coisas enquanto sirvo bebidas e limpo mesas. Fiquei sabendo que tem aurores rondando a região, e quando você disse que estava trabalhando, imaginei que fosse um.

Foi como se uma luz acendesse sobre sua cabeça. Aquela garçonete devia saber sobre os boatos de ex-Comensais, e talvez ela tivesse alguma informação verdadeira e importante. Draco deu um sorriso de lado. Finalmente a sorte estava a seu lado.

E sabendo que somente conseguiria que ela lhe contasse algo se fosse mais amável, Draco sorriu simpático para ela.

- Que interessante... – Ele disse. – A propósito, qual seu nome?

A ruiva tingida sorriu animadamente, vendo que finalmente tinha despertado algum interesse nele.

- Pode me chamar de Nancy! – Ela praticamente gritou de tão eufórica. – E o seu?

Draco sorriu amarelo.

- Nancy, que lindo nome. Agora será que poderia baixar seu tom de voz um pouco, eu não quero chamar muita atenção. – Ele murmurou, e ela ruborizou de vergonha, balançando avidamente a cabeça que sim. – Muito bem. Meu nome é Josh².

Draco achou melhor não dizer seu nome verdadeiro, afinal, não devia existir nenhum Draco além dele em toda a Inglaterra, e seu nome era muito famoso entre os ex-Comensais. Além de que Josh parecia um nome idiota o bastante para agradar alguém que se chamava _Nancy_.

- Então, Nancy, será que você ouviu alguma coisa sobre Comensais da Morte? – Ele perguntou, tão baixo que achou que ela nem tinha ouvido, mas ao vê-la empalidecer teve certeza que ela havia escutado.

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso. Eles são muito perigosos. Sempre que um deles vem aqui, o dono do pub deixa que eles saiam sem pagar. E ele nunca deixa ninguém sair sem pagar. Sem contar sobre o que eles falam que fazem com os trouxas. – Ela engoliu em seco. – Alguns clientes trouxas nossos desapareceram depois de ter apenas olhado ou falado com um deles.

Então os ex-Comensais já estavam mesmo agindo. E se até mesmo aquela garçonete ingênua e estúpida estava sendo cautelosa, a situação devia ser grave.

Para convencê-la a falar, o jeito era usar suas técnicas de atuação.

Muito dramaticamente, Draco tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e olhou bem em seus olhos castanhos.

- Nancy... Se você não me ajudar, eu também não poderei te ajudar, e você continuará vivendo com medo. É isso que quer?Você terá que se arriscar agora para, no futuro, ter uma vida mais segura! – Ela pareceu ver razão no que ele dizia, e Draco decidiu que agora era o momento do grande final. – Os Comensais não gostam de pessoas como você, Nancy. Não gostam de mestiços e muito menos de squibs. Com eles à solta, você nunca estará segura.

A garçonete parecia prestes a chorar, e suas mãos tremiam entre as de Draco.

- Você irá atrás deles, Josh?Vai mesmo acabar com todos eles e me salvar? – Ela perguntou, seus olhos lacrimejados brilhando em esperança. Só então que Draco percebeu que estava bancando o herói. E ele não se sentia exatamente bem. Não era bom saber que Nancy estava confiando sua vida a ele, porque se algo acontecesse a ela, a culpa seria de Draco. E por menos que ele se importasse com a garçonete, de alguma forma ela era sua responsabilidade.

Então era assim que Harry Potter se sentia. Mas não era a vida de apenas uma garçonete pela qual ele era responsável, e sim por cada vida de todo o Mundo Bruxo.

Agora Draco sabia por que Potter reclamava de sua fama.

- Vou, é só você me dizer onde estão. – Ele disse, sentindo um peso enorme em cima dos ombros.

Nancy então soltou das mãos dele e em sua caderneta ela anotou um endereço, logo em seguida estendendo-o para Draco.

- Uma vez um deles me disse para informar a outro esse endereço. Depois que eu passei a informação, ele tentou apagar minha memória, mas estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que não conseguiu apagar corretamente. Eu esqueci os rostos deles, mas o endereço eu lembro. – Ela abaixou o olhar. – Josh... Eles virão atrás de mim quando souberem que você encontrou-os, não vão?

Draco assentiu. – Sim, Nancy. Portanto, se esconda, pelo menos por essa noite. Amanhã mesmo aurores virão para te proteger.

Sem perder tempo, a garçonete despediu-se dele e foi embora pela porta dos fundos. Assim que ela saiu, Draco passou a analisar o endereço. Era muito suspeito Nancy ter uma informação tão valiosa como aquela, mas talvez os ex-Comensais estivessem apenas subestimando uma garçonete que era uma squib. Eles podiam ter achado que ela não representava uma ameaça e apagaram a memória dela sem cuidado algum.

Poderia ser muito insensato, mas Draco decidiu que deveria averiguar. Se ele chegasse com aquele endereço para os outros aurores e no final eles descobrissem que não era nada, apenas mais uma mansão onde moravam alguns trouxas de classe alta, o loiro seria ridicularizado para sempre, e mais uma vez o nome Malfoy seria jogado na lama.

Draco iria apenas espiar um pouco, ver se os ex-Comensais estavam mesmo ali, então falaria com os outros aurores. Sim, era um bom plano.

Ou pelo menos parecia.

**-x-**

Era ali, Draco constatou ao olhar o número pregado no muro ao lado do portão da casa e ver que batia com o que estava escrito no papel. Mas aquele lugar não parecia que era o esconderijo de ex-Comensais. Ele estava de frente para uma mansão como qualquer outra de South Kensington: exageradamente grande, pintada em tons pastéis e com um amplo jardim na frente.

Discretamente, Draco pegou sua varinha e, com ela escondida dentro na manga do casaco, murmurou um feitiço rastreador. Nenhum sinal de magia.

Outra pessoa teria desistido, mas o loiro já havia sido um Comensal da Morte, e sabia como eles eram capazes de esconder qualquer rastro de magia. Para ter certeza que aquela casa era mesmo como qualquer outra, Draco precisava investigar melhor, ele precisava entrar lá.

Com a varinha ainda em mãos, sussurrou o feitiço desilusório. Foi andando cautelosamente até o portão, tocando-o com um pouco de hesitação. Nada aconteceu, mas isso já era esperado. Se eles queriam se manter em segredo não poderiam fazer feitiços protetores em volta da casa. Era uma enorme desvantagem, mas era melhor do que ser descoberto.

- _Alohomora_. – Ele disse, e o portão de metal se abriu. Não havia nenhuma tranca mágica nele. Agora Draco estava começando a seriamente duvidar se havia realmente Comensais lá dentro.

Atravessou o jardim, se esgueirando pelos cantos, e quando chegou realmente perto da casa em si foi que começou a sentir alguma espécie de magia. Murmurou novamente o feitiço rastreador e dessa vez ele alertou-o de que havia um feitiço anti-aparatação na construção e no jardim, mas este era tão bem feito que apenas praticamente encostado na parede da casa era que ele se denunciava. Provavelmente outros cômodos deviam estar enfeitiçados também.

Draco então espiou pela janela do primeiro andar, e não conseguiu ver muita coisa, pois a cortina estava na frente. Mas como nenhuma luz transpassava, o cômodo devia estar no mínimo escuro, então Draco resolveu abrir um pouco o vidro e empurrar a cortina. Por sorte, não havia ninguém mesmo no local e ele entrou.

Mas foi apenas por os pés no chão e já ouviu o som de vozes e passos apressados nos andares de cima.

- Temos companhia. – Ouviu uma voz anunciar, e o pânico começou a tomar conta de si enquanto os ocupantes do andar de cima se agitavam. Voltou-se então para a janela, pronto para sair por onde havia entrado, e foi com uma enorme surpresa que viu Smith bloqueando sua passagem.

- Você é um deles? – Draco perguntou, com muito medo e raiva misturados.

Smith pareceu realmente confuso.

- Eu estou te ouvindo, Malfoy, mas não consigo te ver. Será que você pode tirar esse feitiço desilusório?E o que você está fazendo aqui?Estava tão estranho hoje à tarde que resolvi seguir você.

Draco estava aliviado que Zacharias estava do seu lado, mas eles não tinham tempo a perder, os passos estavam cada vez mais perto.

- Temos que sair daqui, a casa está cheia de Comensais! – Draco disse, empurrando Smith para a janela. – Vamos, temos que ser rápidos!

Smith praticamente pulou pela janela, e Draco tinha passado uma de suas pernas para o outro lado quando a porta do cômodo em que estavam foi aberta num estrondo e inconfundíveis vultos encapuzados surgiram. Eles não conseguiam ver Draco por causa do feitiço desilusório, mas começaram a lançar maldições para todos os lados e o loiro teve que se jogar pela janela para não ser acertado por uma. O barulho de seu impacto no chão chamou a atenção dos Comensais.

- Ele está lá fora! – Várias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e alguns já começaram a tentar sair pela janela, enquanto outros correram para a porta da frente não muito longe dali.

Draco levantou-se num pulo, por mais que suas costas doessem, e viu Smith esperando-o.

- O que está fazendo? – Draco vociferou. – Corra!Temos que fugir!

Zacharias ainda hesitou um pouco, mas vendo os Comensais tentando sair pela janela, ele virou-se e começou a correr, sendo seguido por Draco.

A janela por onde saíram ficava na lateral da casa, e assim que passaram a parede e conseguiram enxergar a frente da casa, perceberam que alguns Comensais já haviam conseguido sair pela porta da frente.

Assim que os Comensais os notaram também, imediatamente apontaram suas varinhas e começaram a gritar maldições. Draco começou a correr desesperadamente, o jardim parecendo muito maior do que realmente era, pois sabia que se parasse seria morto.

Ele só enxergava o portão entreaberto e o borrão loiro de Smith a sua frente.

- É ele!É Draco Malfoy! – Gritou uma voz feminina, e Draco gelou. Como eles conseguiam vê-lo?Será que o feitiço desilusório havia sido desfeito em algum momento?Estava tão preocupado com isso que nem notou que aquela voz lhe era familiar.

As maldições pareceram dobrar, e Draco não sabia se isso era porque descobriram que era ele ou porque havia chegado mais Comensais.

- Ele é meu!_Avada_ _Kedavra_! – Uma voz grave bradou.

E era como se Draco pudesse sentir a maldição vindo em sua direção, e ele forçou suas pernas a correrem ainda mais, como se para fugir da morte. Ele viu o raio de luz verde, tão brilhante que quase o cegava, mas não o atingiu.

Seu alvo foi outro.

Foi com um horror indescritível que Draco viu Zacharias Smith tombar a sua frente, como se houvesse meramente tropeçado no meio de sua corrida, a etérea luz esmeralda ainda envolvendo-o. O cérebro de Draco parecia ter travado, mas suas pernas ainda corriam desesperadamente e ele passou ao lado do cadáver de seu parceiro auror.

E em apenas poucos segundos Draco havia terminado de atravessar o jardim e sair pelo portão de ferro.

* * *

¹ — Eu esqueci como que é a tradução de squib... Se alguém não sabe, é quando um filho de bruxos nasce sem habilidades mágicas. No caso da Nancy, ela é filha de um bruxo e uma trouxa.

² — Eu estava pensando num nome fictício para o Draco e a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi Drake, e então eu lembrei do seriado 'Drake & Josh' e resto vocês devem conseguir imaginar XD!

* * *

_N/A: Capítulo enooorme!Espero que tenha conseguido agradar quem estava reclamando da extensão deles. O título foi inspirado na música "Can't Be Saved", do Senses Fail, mas eu escrevi as partes finais ouvindo Breaking Benjamin._

_Obrigada Roberta, Dark Wolf 03 e miah-chan que comentaram no capítulo passado, mas não deixaram e-mail, então eu não pude respondê-los!_

_E finalmente aconteceu ação! Eu espero que tenha dado certo, nunca tinha escrito algo do tipo. Qualquer crítica construtiva é muito bem vinda!Enquanto ao slash de verdade, por favor, tenham um pouquinho de paciência!Nossos menininhos são teimosos!Também peço desculpas pela personagem OOC (porque eu particularmente odeio-as), mas a Nancy é um mal necessário._

_Mais alguém está com dó do Smith, apesar dele ser um tonto? —Lindsay levanta a mão—_

_Lindsay_

_p.s.: Próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco, já que minhas férias acabaram e agora só tenho os fins de semana para escrever._


	4. Ato e Conseqüência

**Back At Your Door**

* * *

Capítulo IV –

'_Ato e Conseqüência'_

* * *

- Ele deixou Smith morrer!

- O que faremos com ele agora?

- Ele deveria perder o cargo de auror!Nenhum auror tem o direito de tomar uma atitude tão irresponsável assim e sair impune!

Draco fechou os olhos, desejando não conseguir mais ouvir as vozes exaltadas que vinham da sala ao lado do pequeno cômodo em que estava.

- Ele devia ter pedido ajuda, maldito garoto orgulhoso... Alguém tão imaturo não deveria ter conseguido se tornar um auror.

- Ele não gostava do Zacharias, todos sabiam disso. A morte do nosso colega deve ter sido idéia dele!

- Eu sempre soube que ele estava do lado dos Comensais.

"_É ele! É Draco Malfoy!"_

Draco afundou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo-se desamparado, desprotegido, sentindo todo o peso de suas atitudes pesando sobre si. Sentia-se infantil e frágil, acusado por todos os lados. Tudo o que queria era voltar no tempo e nunca ter decidido espiar sozinho aquela casa. Melhor ainda, podia voltar ainda mais no tempo e nunca ter se tornado um auror.

Depois do que fizera, ainda mais pessoas o odiavam. Como se antes não houvesse mais do que suficiente.

Ele não mais sabia o que faria dali em diante. Os aurores não pareciam querer aceitá-lo de volta – eles sempre estiveram esperando um motivo mais concreto para se virar totalmente contra Draco, e agora que conseguiram, iriam se agarrar a ele com todas as forças. Pelo visto, o futuro do loiro seria se esconder dentro da Mansão Malfoy até o final de seus dias.

Draco suspirou, sabendo que estava sendo extremamente dramático, porém não podia evitar.

- Malfoy.

O loiro levantou a cabeça de uma vez ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, e somente quando viu a imagem embaçada de Potter foi que percebeu que havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Envergonhado, piscou algumas vezes até que elas sumissem.

- O que foi decidido? – Ele perguntou numa voz baixa.

Potter inspirou profundamente e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se de frente para Draco.

- Você deve saber a gravidade das suas atitudes e das conseqüências delas. Não vou te acusar disso, pois tenho certeza que os outros aurores já o farão o bastante. – Ele deu um sorriso sem graça. – É terrível perder um auror, e Zacharias Smith foi uma perda irreparável, entretanto, conseguimos nos beneficiar de sua atitude impensada.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Assim que ele atravessara o portão do jardim naquela noite, aparatou dali e contatou os outros aurores. Eles, por sua vez, foram imediatamente até a mansão que era esconderijo dos ex-Comensais e, depois de uma nada amigável troca de feitiços, conseguiram capturar alguns, apesar de que a maioria dos Comensais havia fugido.

- Pelo seu depoimento, - Potter continuou, e Draco apenas ouviu em silêncio, lembrando-se do gosto da Poção da Verdade. – pudemos perceber que os ex-Comensais têm especial interesse em você. Você ficará sob proteção do Ministério, e continuará nos ajudando nessa Missão, mesmo que de forma mais sutil. Já entramos em contato com seus pais, e eles deixarão o país em breve, afinal, eles não podem arriscar-se em continuar aqui com ex-Comensais à solta e sedentos por represálias.

O loiro se abraçou, sentindo-se mais sozinho do que nunca. Seus pais eram seu porto seguro, e agora a única segurança que restara em sua vida estava sendo tirada dele, porém, Draco não protestou, sabendo que era algo necessário se ele quisesse que Lucius e Narcissa continuassem vivos.

- E a tal Nancy de que você falou. Acabamos de encontrá-la e nesse exato momento ela está sendo interrogada, contudo, pelo que eu ouvi até agora, ela é inocente. – Potter finalmente parou, repassando toda a conversa em sua mente para ver se havia falado tudo. – Alguma pergunta?

Draco esfregou os olhos enquanto absorvia o que o outro havia lhe informado. Estava cansado, pois já devia ser de manhã e ele não havia dormido nada, mas, ainda assim ele precisava de algumas respostas.

- Eu... Eu ainda sou auror? – Ele perguntou hesitante. Não tinha certeza de qual seria a resposta, e temia muito uma negativa. Ele podia odiar o emprego, porém era o único que tinha.

Harry sorriu levemente. – Sim, por mais que algumas pessoas não estejam felizes com isso. Entretanto, eles não podem fazer nada, outros aurores já perderam seus parceiros durante suas missões e nem por isso foram demitidos.

O ex-sonserino se permitiu suspirar aliviado. Seu maior medo havia se provado desnecessário, mas ainda havia uma enorme dúvida pairando sobre sua cabeça.

- Eu tenho outra pergunta. Você disse que eu ficaria sob proteção do Ministério já que sou um dos primeiros na lista dos procurados pelos Comensais da Morte.

- Sim. – Potter confirmou, não entendendo onde Draco queria chegar.

- Você também disse que vou continuar ajudando na missão, mesmo que não de forma tão ativa. – Draco continuou, e Potter concordou com um movimento de sua cabeça. -Todavia, eu não consigo entender como farei isso. Eu estarei em contato com os aurores, ao mesmo tempo em que precisarei estar num lugar seguro, e todos sabemos que o Ministério em si não é o lugar mais seguro do mundo. O que vocês pretendem fazer, me trancar numa vala em Gringotts e me visitar quando precisarem de alguma opinião?

Draco terminou sua fala usando de sarcasmo, mas ele não estava totalmente seguro de que os aurores não fariam exatamente isso. Porque Draco sabia que era uma peça importante nessa batalha entre o "lado do bem" e os últimos Comensais, e ele tinha consciência do que o Ministério era capaz para manter seus preciosos soldadinhos a salvo. Harry Potter era o exemplo vivo. Ele vivia cercado de feitiços protetores, e sua casa devia ser praticamente uma fortaleza, com bruxos vigiando a todo o momento...

Pensando naquilo, uma idéia maluca começou a se formar em sua cabeça, entretanto, Draco não conseguia acreditar que uma coisa daquelas pudesse ser verdade. Porém, olhando para o sorriso de lado que estava estampado na cara de Potter, Draco começou a achar que era _exatamente_ o que ele estava pensando.

- Veja bem, Malfoy, para a sua segurança e o melhor andamento da missão, foi decidido que você deve se mudar para minha casa.

**-x-**

No outro dia, logo cedo, Harry chegou à Mansão Malfoy para buscar Draco. Mal chegou próximo ao imponente portão de metal contorcido e um elfo doméstico já apareceu asua frente, convidando-o a entrar. Somente depois de muita insistência por parte do elfo foi que Harry aceitou.

Estava tão deslumbrado com a ostentosa decoração do interior da mansão que nem notou que o pequeno serviçal o guiava até a sala onde os Malfoy estavam apreciando seu desjejum. Foi com certo pânico que percebeu que o elfo havia anunciado sua chegada.

- Entre, Senhor Potter. – Ouviu a voz insípida de Lucius, e um suor frio começou a se formar em sua testa ao se lembrar das vezes que havia se encontrado com o patriarca da família Malfoy.

Reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória, ele girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. O que encontrou foi uma espécie de salão, bastante iluminado – levando-se em conta que ele imaginava lugares muito sombrios para pessoas como os Malfoy – com uma enorme mesa com doze lugares de madeira escura, repleta de uma grande diversidade de salgados, doces e frutas, sem contar as bebidas, e com apenas três pessoas sentadas em uma das pontas dela.

Lucius Malfoy mirou-o com seu olhar assassino, reservado apenas para Harry, e talvez para alguns insetos que estavam prestes a morrer pelas botas lustradas do loiro. Narcissa parecia indiferente, mas Harry sabia que ela não o odiava tanto quanto o esposo – bastava lembrar-se do episódio da Última Batalha, em que ela o salvara em troca de uma informação sobre o filho. E Draco estava cansado demais para demonstrações de desafeto.

O loiro havia passado o dia anterior arrumando suas malas e aproveitando os últimos instantes com os pais antes de provavelmente passar um longo tempo longe deles. Era a segunda noite que não dormia direito, e por causa disso ele estava com enormes olheiras em baixo dos olhos cinzentos. Draco observou Harry por um instante.

- Sente-se, Potter. – Draco disse no que parecia mais uma ordem do que um pedido.

- Não, obrigado. Eu gostaria de ser o mais breve possível. – O moreno respondeu sem jeito.

Diante disso, Lucius estreitou ainda mais os olhos, porém Harry duvidava que ele fosse ficar feliz caso sua resposta tivesse sido positiva, e Narcissa abriu a boca por um instante em choque, numa expressão que significava algo como "por Merlin, onde estão seus modos?". Draco fungou e, como não estava com apetite mesmo, levantou-se de seu lugar.

- Já que faz tanta questão, nós podemos ir. – Disse numa voz tão sem emoção que Harry teve vontade de procurar outra saída para o problema deles, procurar um jeito que Draco pudesse continuar perto dos pais.

- Filho, por favor, termine de comer. – Narcissa pediu, querendo estender a estadia do garoto.

Draco apenas olhou nos olhos dela por um instante, antes da mulher levantar-se e envolve-lo num abraço apertado. Harry olhou para o lado, sentindo-se cada vez mais como um intruso. Quando ouviu um barulho de cadeira arrastando, indicando que Lucius havia se levantado também, Harry achou melhor deixar o cômodo e esperar no corredor.

Minutos depois, os Malfoy saíram da sala, Narcissa e Draco com visíveis sinais de que haviam chorado. Os pais do loiro o acompanharam até a porta da Mansão, e Draco e Harry seguiram até o lado de fora do portão onde poderiam aparatar.

- Você vai ter que se segurar em mim para aparatarmos juntos, já que você não sabe aonde vamos.

Draco concordou com um aceno, e sua mão segurou firmemente no antebraço de Harry. Eles se olharam por um momento, e depois desviaram o olhar, e o clima estranho só foi quebrado quando Harry aparatou.

Num piscar de olhos, eles se viram numa rua praticamente deserta, e o moreno estendeu o endereço de Grimmald Place para Draco memorizar. Em poucos instantes, a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black surgia entre as residências trouxas.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, sabendo que já havia ouvido falar daquela casa.

- Esta não é...?

- Perguntas lá dentro. Venha. – Harry o interrompeu, puxando-o pelo braço para dentro da casa. Draco até entendia a razão da atitude do outro, mas a grosseria do moreno deixou-o irritado, e de birra ele fez peso para trás, para que Harry tivesse mais dificuldade em puxá-lo. O ex-grifinório, porém, nem pareceu notar, e continuou arrastando Draco sem dificuldade alguma.

Finalmente dentro da casa, Potter largou o braço de Draco, e ficou parado esperando pela avalanche de perguntas do loiro. Este, contudo, estava ocupado demais observando o interior da residência.

- Esta... Esta é a antiga casa dos Black? - Draco mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Sim, como sabe?

- Minha mãe tem algumas fotos de quando era criança aqui. Ela e as irmãs visitavam muito os tios. – Draco deu uma volta em torno de si. – Mas, está muito mudada...

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Eu reformei tudo antes de vim morar aqui. Kreacher não gostou muito, principalmente quando eu coloquei muitos aparelhos trouxas na cozinha e na sala.

- Kreacher? – Draco perguntou, confuso, e no mesmo instante um elfo doméstico surgiu na frente deles.

- Mestre Harry Potter, senhor Malfoy. – A criatura cumprimentou, fazendo uma espalhafatosa reverência. – É uma honra ter alguém de sangue Black aqui novamente, minha senhora ficará muito feliz! – Ele complementou, os grandes olhos brilhando emocionados.

Draco olhou-o com estranheza, enquanto Harry tentava controlar sua risada ao ver Kreacher praticamente babando em cima do loiro.

- Kreacher, tenho certeza que a senhora Black adorará ouvir as novidades. Por que não vai lá contar a ela enquanto eu mostro a Malfoy o quarto dele? – Harry disse tentando se livrar do elfo.

Kreacher concordou entusiasmadamente, e em um estalo ele havia desaparecido. Harry virou-se e chamou Draco para que ele o seguisse para o andar de cima.

- A senhora Black não está morta? – O loiro perguntou enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

- Sim, mas a pintura dela ainda vive. Ela ficava pregada perto da entrada, porém, durante a reforma eu consegui tira-la dali. Eu coloquei-a no quarto de Kreacher, onde está a maioria das velharias dos Black que ele não me deixou jogar fora. Ela reclama todos os dias da mudança, no entanto o cômodo tem um feitiço silenciador, e Kreacher adora ouvi-la gritar.

Harry terminou de contar a história rindo e, apesar de ter uma careta em seu rosto diante das maluquices do elfo doméstico, Draco também não pôde deixar de dar um sorrisinho.

Já no segundo andar, os dois chegaram a um corredor com várias portas. Harry abriu várias delas antes de achar o quarto que Kreacher havia preparado para Draco. E quando entraram, o moreno teve que segurar a risada quando viu que havia um buquê de flores num vaso sobre criado mudo ao lado da cama, e várias pétalas de rosa em cima da colcha que cobria o colchão. O quarto inteiro estava impecavelmente arrumado, e Harry percebeu que Kreacher havia colocado até mesmo alguns pertences de Regulus que pudessem ser usados pelo novo morador.

- Parece que você conseguiu um admirador. – Harry comentou, se divertindo com a situação ao ver a expressão de pânico no rosto do loiro.

- Oh Merlin... E se ele tentar me molestar enquanto eu estiver dormindo? – Draco perguntou com medo.

Harry gargalhou.

- Não se preocupe, o máximo que ele pode fazer é lamber os seus pés. – Diante disso, Draco arregalou os olhos e Potter riu mais ainda. – Agora vou deixá-los a sós, tenho que ir ao Ministério resolver umas coisas.

Dito isso, Harry se virou e começou a caminhar para o andar de baixo. Depois de alguns instantes paralisado, Draco começou a correr atrás dele.

- Potter!Espere! – Ele gritou, e o moreno parou para ouvi-lo. – Me leve com você, eu não quero ficar aqui com esse elfo maníaco.

- Você sabe que não pode ir ao Ministério, Malfoy, não é seguro. E eu instruí Kreacher a tomar ordens de você, então se ele te incomodar muito você pode mandá-lo parar. – Harry disse, tentando fazer com que Draco se sentisse mais seguro. – Eu tenho que ir mesmo, prometo que voltarei o mais cedo que conseguir. Até mais, Malfoy.

E com isso ele saiu pela porta da frente. Draco ficou parado um tempo observando a porta fechada, sentindo-se sozinho novamente. Quando Potter havia falado para ele que morariam na mesma casa, Draco imaginou-se passando o dia inteiro junto do moreno, e havia esquecido completamente que ele era Chefe dos Aurores e que provavelmente ficaria em casa apenas algumas horas por dia.

Despertou repentinamente de seus devaneios ao sentir alguma coisa em seus pés. Abaixou a cabeça e deu um grito quando viu Kreacher lustrando seus sapatos com adoração.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Draco esganiçou, assustado, imaginando o elfo lambendo seus dedos do pé e calcanhares. Seu estômago revirou-se em nojo.

- Desculpe, Senhor Malfoy, mas achei ter visto uma mancha de sujeira nos seus sapatos. – Kreacher olhou-o com uma inocência que Draco tinha certeza que era fingida.

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Dessa vez passa, contudo daqui para frente você só poderá fazer alguma coisa para mim se eu te autorizar previamente. – Ele disse tentando parecer autoritário.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy. Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe... – Ele começou a choramingar enquanto se jogava no chão.

- Eu disse que desta vez passa, está tudo bem! – Draco gritou, irritado, logo depois começando a massagear suas têmporas. – Arranje alguma coisa para fazer _bem longe do meu quarto_ e providencie para que o almoço esteja pronto ao meio dia. Quando chegar esta hora, eu virei até a cozinha, e até lá ficarei em meu quarto – e não quero ser incomodado! A não ser que Potter chegue. Se ele chegar você pode ir até meu quarto me chamar.

Kreacher levantou-se do chão e depois de muitos "sim, senhor!" e muitas reverências, o elfo sumiu num estalo. Draco suspirou, e subiu até seu quarto. Chegando lá, chacoalhou a colcha para tirar as pétalas de rosa e, depois de tirar os sapatos e jogar o casaco numa poltrona próxima, deitou-se na cama.

No silêncio do quarto ele voltou a refletir sobre a repentina virada em sua vida. Ele que tanto odiara Potter agora estava abrigado na casa dele. Pensando nisso, Draco lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Pansy há um tempo atrás. Achar um ponto fraco em Potter. Draco bufou, incrédulo. Duvidava que o moreno tivesse alguma fraqueza.

_Agora seria uma boa hora de tentar descobrir_, Draco podia praticamente ouvir Pansy dizer. Bom, ele não tinha nada o que fazer, e um pouquinho de observação não mataria ninguém. Draco nem ao menos pensava em divulgar a fraqueza de Potter, guardaria para si mesmo apenas para ter uma vantagem sobre o moreno, mesmo que bem escondida.

Ficou pensando nisso durante um bom tempo, um sorriso em seu rosto ao imaginar o que poderia descobrir sobre Potter. Pansy tinha boas idéias de vez em quando.

"_Pansy!"_, ele lembrou-se de repente. Ela deveria estar muito preocupada, afinal, ele e seus pais sumiram sem dar nenhuma explicação. Pensou em escrever-lhe uma carta, mas não tinha como mandar, afinal, não tinha visto nenhuma coruja na casa. Pensou também em falar com ela pela lareira, mas achou melhor primeiro pedir permissão com Potter, já que a casa era dele. Assim que o moreno voltasse, Draco contataria Pansy.

Mais calmo, Draco permitiu-se relaxar e sentiu todo o cansaço decorrente das duas noites mal dormidas apoderar-se dele. Sem perceber, ele adormeceu, envolvido pelo suave perfume de rosas que ficara impregnado na colcha.

**-x-**

- Senhor Malfoy? Senhor?

Draco abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, e deu um pulo para trás quando viu o rosto de Kreacher bem próximo do seu.

- O que está fazendo? Eu disse para ficar longe do meu quarto! – Draco gritou do outro lado da cama, envolvendo-se na coberta como se ela pudesse protegê-lo.

- Me desculpe, senhor Malfoy, mas já é meio dia e meio e o senhor não desceu. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas o Mestre chegou, e você disse que se ele chegasse, eu podia chamá-lo em seu quarto. – Kreacher disse, se sentindo culpado em ter despertado o jovem Malfoy, que parecia tão tranqüilo em seu sono.

Draco desenrolou-se da coberta, se levantando.

- Se é assim, então tudo bem. Diga a Potter que já estou descendo.

Kreacher concordou, desaparecendo logo em seguida. Draco arrumou seu cabelo, alinhou suas roupas e calçou seus sapatos antes de descer. Chegando a cozinha, encontrou Harry esperando-o para almoçar, a mesa já posta.

- Já resolveu o que tinha para fazer no Ministério? – Draco perguntou se sentando.

- Sim, na verdade eu fui lá para terminar de acertar os detalhes da sua estadia aqui com o Ministro. Apenas ele, seus pais e mais alguns homens do Departamento de Aurores sabem que você está comigo, e apenas o próprio Ministro sabe como chegar até minha casa. – Harry disse sem olhar para Draco porque estava se servindo.

O loiro deu uma risadinha sarcástica. – Você quer dizer que, oficialmente, apenas eles sabem disso, mas aposto que você já contou tudo para seus amiguinhos.

Harry mirou Draco, meio culpado, meio irritado.

- Eu não posso arriscar sua segurança desse jeito, Malfoy. A única pessoa que sabe disso além dessas que eu já citei é Hermione.

Draco arregalou os olhos. – E o Weasel?

- Não o chame assim, não somos mais crianças na escola. – Harry disse, e Draco apenas resmungou alguma coisa como "quem aqui está sendo infantil? Eu não tenho culpa se ele tem cara de Weasel". – Não contei para Ron porque, bom... Digamos que ele não aceitaria muito bem saber que você está aqui.

O loiro fez uma expressão amargurada.

- Ah, claro, ele não ia querer o amiguinho dele morando com um Comensal da Morte. – Draco disse venenosamente, mal conseguindo disfarçar o quanto ele havia sido atingido pela desconfiança de mais uma pessoa.

Mas Harry viu por debaixo da máscara de sarcasmo de Draco, e tentou melhorar a situação.

- Você sabe que não é um Comensal. _Eu_ sei que não é, senão não teria te trazido para dentro da minha casa. – Ele disse olhando dentro dos olhos surpresos de Draco. – Não ligue para Ron e para as tantas outras pessoas que acreditam no contrário, com o tempo eles perceberão que estiveram errados.

Por longos instantes, eles continuaram se encarando. O momento foi quebrado quando num estalo Kreacher surgiu ao lado deles. Rapidamente, eles olharam para lados opostos.

- O purê está pronto! – O elfo anunciou, colocando a tigela que segurava em cima da mesa.

- Obrigado, Kreacher. – Harry disse, parecendo um tanto irritado, e Draco olhou-o confuso. O moreno corou levemente antes de esticar o braço para pegar um pouco de purê.

Terminaram o almoço em relativo silêncio, e Harry levantou-se primeiro.

- Eu estou voltando para o Ministério, tenho que ver o que acharam depois de revistar a mansão onde os ex-Comensais se escondiam. – Ele disse pegando sua capa que tinha deixado pendurada na cadeira onde estava sentado. – Descanse, porque quando eu chegar trarei os relatórios e as fotos para você analisar.

Draco concordou, e antes que Harry pudesse sair, o loiro lembrou-se do que queria pedir a ele.

- Potter, eu queria falar com Pansy. Será que eu poderia usar a lareira? – Draco perguntou.

- Por que quer falar com ela? – Harry perguntou, e se Draco não o conhecesse bem, podia jurar ter ouvido ciúme na voz do moreno.

- Porque sim, Potter!É uma das únicas pessoas com quem ainda mantenho contato, ela deve estar preocupada. – O loiro disse, exasperado.

- A lareira não vai poder usar, ela foi desconectada da Rede de Flú há um tempo, por não ser um meio totalmente seguro. Mas, pode escrever uma carta, eu a levarei até o Ministério e mandarei com uma coruja de lá. Quando Parkinson responder, ela pode usar o endereço do Ministério também.

Draco olhou desconfiado para Harry.

- E o que me garante que não vai ler?

Harry rolou os olhos. – Não estou interessado nas suas conversas. Te dou minha palavra, não vou ler. Porém, você também não deve de jeito nenhum mencionar onde está.

- Pansy é confiável, Potter!E ela não vai se contentar se eu disser que apenas "estou seguro", ela irá querer ter certeza disso!

- Não, Malfoy! Você pode confiar na sua amiga, mas a coruja pode ser interceptada!E se algum Comensal conseguir este endereço? Não só você, como eu também estarei em perigo! – Harry disse num tom raivoso. Vendo que tinha se descontrolado, passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, tentando se acalmar. – Olhe, Malfoy, ou você não escreve onde está ou nada de cartas.

Draco, que havia entendido a gravidade da situação, apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mantendo seu olhar baixo. Vendo o bico que o ex-sonserino estava fazendo, Harry suspirou cansado.

- Se você quiser escrever a carta hoje, amanhã de manhã já mandarei a coruja para Parkinson, está bem? – Harry disse tentando melhorar o humor do outro, mas vendo Draco apenas repetir o gesto, o moreno grunhiu e saiu pela porta sem dizer nada. Pelo visto a convivência deles não ia ser nada fácil.

* * *

_N/A: Capítulo betado pela Condessa Oluha! Novamente, muito obrigada, dear!_

_Quanto aos leitores, espero que tenham gostado da reviravolta na história! Eu especialmente estou muito satisfeita em poder por em prática o que era minha idéia desde que pensei na fic. Quanto ao capítulo em si, não tenho muitos comentários à fazer, além de que o Kreacher é um elfo pervertido. Mas ninguém pode culpá-lo por ter uma tara pelo Draco, afinal, quem não tem?_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, e por todos aqueles que me ajudaram a sair da ignorância (nunca mais vou esquecer que a tradução "squib" é "aborto" XD)!Eu posso até estar brincando, mas á muito bom ter leitores tão cooperativos!_

_Lindsay_


	5. Perder O Controle

**Back At Your Door**

* * *

Capítulo V –

_'Perder O Controle'_

Quando Harry chegou a Grimmald Place já passava da meia-noite. Ele olhou seu relógio de pulso preocupado, pensando em como teria ficado Draco sozinho. Abriu a porta de entrada de sua casa devagar, temeroso do que podia ter acontecido em sua ausência, mas tudo o que encontrou foi penumbra e vozes vindas da sala.

Curioso, Harry caminhou até lá, e o que viu foi Draco Malfoy de joelhos em frente à televisão, passando suas mãos por ela, por vezes dando toquinhos na tela, os olhos atentos aos movimentos dos personagens do seriado que passava.

- Algum problema com a TV? – Disse o moreno, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Draco imediatamente virou-se para ele, um pouco assustado com sua chegada repentina.

- Potter! Ainda não entendi direito que coisa é essa, mas imagino que funcione mais ou menos como uma fotografia bruxa, não? De qualquer forma, é bem divertida. Olhe, essa mulher consegue fazer magia mexendo o nariz! – Ele disse apontando para uma moça loira que aparecia na televisão. – Será que isso é mesmo possível?

Harry riu quando o loiro começou a mexer o nariz de um lado para o outro. Draco parou o que estava fazendo e mirou-o verdadeiramente bravo, pois havia acreditado na feiticeira do seriado. Disfarçando sua risada com algumas tosses forçadas, Potter resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Bom... Eu trouxe aqui os dados que foram coletados da análise da mansão e do depoimento da garçonete. – Disse mostrando uma pasta cheia de papéis. – Entretanto, acho que seria melhor vermos isso amanhã. Deve estar cansado.

Draco apenas acenou, concordando. Já ia se retirar quando viu que a televisão não havia parado de funcionar.

- Pare. – Disse para o eletrônico, que continuou ligado. – Eu disse para parar!Desligue!Fique com a tela preta de novo, sua caixa idiota!

E quando o loiro já estava pronto para azarar a televisão, Harry impediu-o, e o apresentou ao botão de ligar/desligar a TV. Draco agora não parecia mais tão animado com o aparelho trouxa, e, enquanto subiam as escadas, o moreno teve que disfarçar novamente sua risada com uma crise de tosse diante do tamanho do bico do outro.

**-x-**

Para compensar suas noites mal dormidas, Draco somente acordou às duas da tarde. Desceu as escadas arrastando os pés numa típica preguiça de quem dormira demais, e o primeiro ser que encontrou naquele dia foi Kreacher. O elfo doméstico, que limpava cuidadosamente um abajur da sala, jogou-se no chão numa reverência assim que viu o loiro. Andando um pouco mais rápido, com medo de ficar muito tempo perto de Kreacher, Draco foi até a cozinha.

Lá encontrou Harry sentado na mesa, envolto de papéis, fotos e diversos biscoitos. Com uma sobrancelha levantada, Draco sentou-se perto do moreno, que pareceu finalmente notar sua chegada.

- Bom dia, ou melhor, boa tarde. Daqui a pouco eu já ia checar para ver se você não tinha morrido. – Harry disse, divertindo-se com as caretas do outro. – Kreacher preparou-lhe vários biscoitos, porque não sabia qual você gostava mais. E tem chá na chaleira ali em cima do fogão.

Assim que se serviu, Draco voltou sua atenção para os papéis que Potter estava analisando.

- São sobre os Comensais da Morte? – O loiro perguntou antes de morder um biscoito. Harry apenas concordou, e estendeu-lhe uma folha. Nela o loiro leu o que haviam conseguido arrancar de um dos Comensais capturados.

- Então eles tinham passado a informação para Nancy no intuito de que um auror fosse até a mansão onde eles estavam? – Draco perguntou lendo uma passagem curiosa.

- Pelo o que ele disse o líder deles tinha certeza que o auror que obtivesse a informação iria lá sozinho. – Harry disse, olhando o outro acusatoriamente. Draco apenas fungou, desviando o olhar. – Aliás, todos eles mencionaram esse líder, mas nenhum deles sabe sua identidade. Nós também não pegamos nenhum Comensal realmente importante, eles não tinham informações muito precisas.

- Mas conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa sobre os planos deles?

- Eles estão atrás de mim, mas isso já era óbvio. Os ataques aqui em Londres foram justamente para chamar a atenção dos Aurores e me por nas ruas. Tudo o que conseguimos saber é que os Comensais estão fazendo de tudo para chegar até mim para finalmente vingarem-se.

Draco engoliu em seco, pensando em como Potter corria perigo, mas olhando para ele, o moreno não parecia nenhum pouco abalado. Já devia estar acostumado com a perseguição.

- Acho que eles provavelmente continuarão com os ataques a trouxas para que eu não tenha outra escolha a não ser continuar me expondo. – Potter continuou falando. – Agora o que queremos descobrir é o que exatamente os Comensais farão em seguida.

E com isso Harry encarou fixamente Draco. O loiro inclinou a cabeça, confuso, e depois olhou para os lados, como se procurasse outra pessoa. Não vendo ninguém, Draco entrou em choque.

- E você realmente espera que eu saiba o que eles vão fazer? – Ele quase gritou, numa voz aguda e esganiçada que maltratou bastante as orelhas do moreno.

- Para falar a verdade, sim, eu achei. Você sempre teve esse "instinto de Comensal".

Harry não tinha tido intenção de ofender. Portanto, foi com grande surpresa que ele sentiu a tigela de biscoitos sendo arremessada contra o seu rosto. Assim que os dois cookies grudados nas lentes de seus óculos caíram, ele pôde ver um borrão loiro subindo as escadas.

Assim que chegou a seu quarto, e bateu a porta atrás de si, Draco foi sentar-se na escrivaninha. Pegou uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho e, com muita raiva, começou a escrever. Aplicou tanta força que as palavras formaram sulcos no pergaminho.

_Querida Pansy,_

_Minha vida está um inferno, mas eu estou bem. Potter é um idiota. Um imbecil. Um cruzamento de um trasgo com o Kreacher. Você não conhece o Kreacher (e, acredite, você está bem melhor assim), porém tudo o que precisa saber é que ele é __bem feio__. Voltando ao que importa, os Comensais estão loucos atrás de mim e da minha família, portanto tivemos que nos esconder. Meus pais estão sob a proteção do Ministério em algum lugar bem longe daqui, eles vão ficar bem. E eu estou em segurança também, tenho o Potter como meu guarda-costas. Pena que ele não me possa proteger da sua própria cara horrível._

_Espero que você esteja bem._

_Draco_

Após terminar de escrever, o loiro esperou a tinta secar e dobrou o pergaminho cuidadosamente. Sabia que Potter leria a carta para checar se Draco não havia passado nenhuma informação comprometedora, e que inevitavelmente o moreno leria os insultos à sua pessoa. E não podia ligar menos. Ainda estava muito bravo com Potter por ele ter insinuado que o loiro era um Comensal, ou que pelo menos tinha o instinto de um. Por Merlin, ele era um Auror! Podia ter melhor prova de que ele tinha mudado? Contudo, parecia que ninguém acreditava nele. Nem Potter.

Com uma perfeita máscara de descaso no rosto, Draco desceu as escadas e no andar debaixo encontrou o moreno ainda sentado na mesa, roendo as unhas. Assim que o avistou, Harry levantou-se, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentado no chão.

- Malfoy, eu não—

- Entregue esta carta para Pansy. – Draco disse, interrompendo o outro e jogando o pergaminho na mesa. Não queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Decidido a sair da cozinha e voltar para seu quarto, o loiro deu as costas e começou a andar, somente para sentir seu braço ser puxado. Virando a cabeça, deu de cara com dois olhos verdes. – Potter, você tem que começar a fazer terapia. Você gosta de um pouco de violência ou o seu fetiche é só o meu braço mesmo?

- Chega de graçinhas, Malfoy. E eu aqui tentando me desculpar por ter ferido seus sentimentos. Quase tinha me esquecido que você não os tem.

Draco puxou seu braço, se livrando do agarre do outro. – Você não entende nada, Cabeça Rachada.

- Não, eu só não entendo você. E nem quero entender. Porque não há nada aqui, - Disse apontando para a cabeça de Draco. – e nem aqui. – Terminou cutucando o lado esquerdo do peito do loiro.

- Não encoste em mim, seu mestiço! – Disse dando um tapa na mão de Potter.

- Viu? Você continua o mesmo Comensal de sempre.

Draco deixou seu queixo cair, diante de tamanha afronta. Quantas vezes ele teria que dizer que era um Auror?E que estava sendo _perseguido_ por Comensais, que não era um deles?Quem sabe com um pouco menos de oxigênio no cérebro, o Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores pensasse melhor.

- Você vai engolir essas palavras! – O loiro disse saltando para cima de Potter, suas mãos pálidas voando para o pescoço do moreno, pronto para sufocá-lo.

Os dois caíram no chão gelado da cozinha com um barulho alto. Draco, que havia caído por cima, sentou-se na barriga do ex-grifinório, ainda apertando firmemente sua garganta. Com uma mão, Harry tentava aliviar o agarre de Draco em suas vias respiratórias, e com a outra tentava alcançar uma das partes mais sensíveis do outro: o cabelo. Finalmente alcançou os fios loiros, macios como seda, e puxou-os sem dó.

No susto, as duas mãos do loiro pararam sua atividade e foram imediatamente socorrer as estimadas madeixas douradas. Depois de respirar profundamente, Harry puxou o cabelo do loiro para a esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que o empurrava pelas costelas para a mesma direção, assim invertendo suas posições.

Apesar de estar aparentemente agora no controle, Harry teve que largar do cabelo de Draco, porque este havia cravado as unhas e arranhado tanto a pele de sua mão que a dor foi demais para suportar. Com raiva, o moreno desferiu um soco bem no nariz do loiro, que começou a sangrar imediatamente. Draco gemeu de dor, e Harry sorriu vitorioso, pelo menos até ser empurrado para trás e cair de costas no chão. Draco levantou-se rapidamente e enfiou o pé bem no estômago de Potter. Mas o moreno nem pareceu sentir dor, porque puxou o pé do ex-sonserino e o fez cair sentado.

Pulando em cima do loiro, empurrando-o pelos ombros, o fez deitar-se no piso frio. Começou então a socá-lo aonde conseguia alcançar, porém Draco não deixou barato, e atacou-o também. No final das contas, seus braços se encontravam no meio do caminho e nenhum deles conseguia acertar o outro direito. E no meio de tudo isso, Kreacher surgiu na cozinha.

- Mestre Potter, não machuque o senhor Malfoy! – O elfo gritou em desespero e correu até os dois, tentando separa-los. Vendo que não estava conseguindo nada, Kreacher subiu pelas costas de Harry e começou a puxar-lhe o ninho negro que ele chamava de cabelo.

- Pare, Kreacher! – O moreno berrou, ainda se engalfinhando com o loiro.

- Não posso, mestre!Não posso deixar que arruíne um rosto tão bonito quanto o do senhor Malfoy! – Disse arrancando um punhado de fios negros.

Com um grito, Harry largou de Malfoy e começou a correr pela cozinha tentando tirar Kreacher de sua cabeça. Quando finalmente conseguiu, largou o elfo no chão de qualquer jeito.

- Eu _ordeno_ que não interfira nessa briga! – O moreno disse num tom que sabia que o elfo não poderia desobedecer. Kreacher tremeu de medo pela segurança de Draco, mas assentiu, sendo obrigado a concordar com uma ordem tão direta. Seu mestre era mais forte que o loiro, e apesar de Draco ser bem espevitado, nunca venceria Harry em uma batalha corpo a corpo.

Terminada sua conversa com o elfo, Potter se virou para seu verdadeiro oponente, apenas para encontrá-lo com um escorredor de macarrão na cabeça e uma frigideira na mão. Draco aparentemente sabia de sua desvantagem corporal, e armou-se apropriadamente para enfrentá-lo.

Com um brado de guerra, o loiro avançou, a frigideira na frente. Harry desviou-se como pôde, andando para trás até alcançar o armário. De lá, tirou as duas primeiras coisas que encontrou: uma colher tipo concha e uma bandeja, ambas de prata e com brasões da família Black cravado nelas. Harry nem notou isto. Com a bandeja como escudo e a colher como arma, partiu para o ataque.

- Oh, não!A prataria! – Kreacher gemeu quando numa batida muito violenta da frigideira, a colher entortou-se. Harry descartou-a para substituí-la por uma colher de servir macarrão, também herança da família Black.

A batalha continuou até que Harry havia usado quase todos os utensílios da prataria e a frigideira já estava bem riscada e amassada. O fim somente chegou quando, ao mesmo tempo, Harry bateu a bandeja com tudo bem no rosto de Draco, e o loiro bateu a frigideira num dos lados de sua cabeça, e os dois caíram desacordados no chão da cozinha.

**-x-**

Harry acordou, sentindo seu corpo doer por toda a parte, principalmente a cabeça. Abriu os olhos, e viu Draco deitado ao seu lado, também acordando e gemendo de dor. O loiro tinha o lábio cortado, o nariz inchado com sangue seco em baixo dele, uma mancha roxa bem feia na bochecha e o cabelo totalmente desgrenhado. Apesar de tudo, o moreno riu, do estado do outro e da briga infantil deles.

Draco fez uma careta ao ouvir a risada. – Tá rindo de quem, panda?

Harry olhou-o confuso, mas assim que se olhasse no espelho, entenderia o apelido. Seus dois olhos estavam roxos, pois no meio da briga seus óculos haviam caído, e Draco socara seus olhos como se quisesse deixá-lo ainda mais cego. Além disso, ainda tinha um enorme galo perto da testa e uma mão cheia de pequenos cortes.

Apenas de imaginar o estado em que estava, Harry voltou a rir. Draco ainda olhou-o com desagrado, mas seus lábios teimaram em formar um sorriso.

- Eu não brigo assim desde Hogwarts. – O moreno disse, divertido.

- Do que você está falando, você é um Auror, briga o tempo todo.

- É, mas as brigas são sempre sérias e cheias de riscos. Há sempre a possibilidade de alguém morrer.

- E essa briga não foi séria?Eu bem que poderia ter te matado! – Draco disse, ultrajado.

Harry gargalhou diante disso. – Claro que podia. E qual seria sua arma do apocalipse, a frigideira ou o escorredor de macarrão?Ou quem sabe essas unhas afiadas aí?

Draco grunhiu e já fechou a mão direita em punho para acertar um soco no rosto de Harry. Mas antes que pudesse, o ex-grifinório, ainda risonho, segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Por Merlin, Malfoy, já estamos machucados demais por um dia só.

O loiro, ainda sentindo terríveis dores, resolveu desistir, vendo que Potter já estava praticamente abanando uma bandeira branca. Com dificuldades, levantou-se do chão da cozinha e começou a se arrastar para fora.

- Vai precisar de ajuda com os feitiços de cura para os seus machucados? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu sou um Auror, sei me virar.

O moreno então deu de ombros. Se Draco quisesse ser teimoso, que fosse. Era problema dele se ele queria ficar com o nariz inchado durante pelo menos uma semana.

Assim que se levantou, o moreno viu a carta que o loiro havia escrito para Pansy. Falando para si mesmo que era para ver se Draco não havia escrito nada que delatasse onde eles estavam, mas sabendo que no fundo ele estava curioso, Harry desdobrou o pergaminho e começou a ler. Quanto mais lia, mais sua expressão ia se contorcendo de raiva e seus dedos iam apertando o papel.

- MALFOY! – Ele gritou, irado, e o loiro, que estava em algum ponto das escadas, apenas riu maquiavelicamente, acelerando o passo e se trancando no quarto.

**-x-**

Logo depois de dar um jeito em seus machucados, Harry havia saído de casa, já que Draco parecia muito feliz em fechar-se em seu quarto pelo resto do dia. Passou o resto da tarde com Ron e Hermione, passeando com eles pelo Beco Diagonal.

- Harry, você está correndo perigo, não devia ficar andando pelo Beco com essa cara de despreocupado.

O moreno suspirou cansado diante da preocupação da amiga.

- Se eu me trancasse em casa toda vez que estou em perigo, eu passaria o resto da minha vida em Grimmald Place.

Ron riu alto. – Ora, mas você nunca ligou de ficar na sua casa quando a Ginny estava lá. Falando nisso, como vão as coisas entre vocês?

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça para o amigo, não conseguindo responder de imediato. Ron ainda achava que Harry e Ginny estavam predestinados a se casar, terem uns três ou mais filhos e serem felizes para sempre. Por um tempo, o moreno acreditara nesse sonho, mas depois de tantos desentendimentos, não sabia mais se podia dar certo entre ele e a ruiva.

- Não muito bem, nós não nos vemos faz uns dias. – Disse por fim.

Ron parou de andar, e apoiou uma mão no ombro de Harry, num gesto de amizade.

- Eu sei. Ginny tem estado muito triste, nem conseguiu ir ao trabalho um dia desses. Eu não quero te forçar a nada, mas acho que você não deveria desistir tão fácil. Posso ver o quanto vocês se amam.

O ruivo parecia decidido em uni-los, apesar dos cutucões e olhares de Hermione, que diziam claramente para ele parar de interferir na vida do amigo e da irmã. Mas Harry estava realmente considerando os conselhos de Ron, afinal, ele ainda gostava de Ginny. Um pouco. Bom, ele achava que gostava.

- Pode ser que você tenha razão. Eu vou aproveitar que tenho que ir ao Ministério para enviar uma carta e vou ver se a encontro por lá.

Hermione bateu a mão na testa, não acreditando na estupidez de seu noivo e seu amigo.

**-x-**

Harry só voltou para Grimmald Place de noite. Havia conseguido enviar a carta de Malfoy a Pansy e também tinha marcado um encontro com Ginny, o que deixou a ruiva visivelmente ansiosa e feliz, mas ele mesmo não sabia se estava tão satisfeito assim.

Subindo as escadas silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém, foi fazendo preguiçosamente o caminho até seu quarto. Porém, Harry parou assim que se viu na frente da porta entreaberta do cômodo onde Draco dormia.

Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas estava um tanto preocupado com o ex-sonserino. Ele havia se machucado e o moreno não tinha certeza se ele tinha conseguido curar-se efetivamente, porque desde o tempo de escola, Draco nunca demonstrara muito talento com esse tipo de feitiço.

Decidindo que não custava nada ver se o outro estava bem, Harry abriu mais um pouco a porta, tanto para conseguir passar quanto para deixar a luz do corredor iluminar o quarto escuro.

Draco estava deitado na cama, o edredom cobrindo-o até o queixo, dormindo um sono tranqüilo. Chegando mais perto, porém, Harry conseguiu perceber que, apesar de o loiro ter conseguido curar o corte em seu lábio e o inchaço de seu nariz, a mancha roxa da bochecha ainda se mostrava presente.

Com cuidado para não acordar o outro, Harry inclinou-se sobre a cama e tirou algumas mechas loiras do caminho para poder ver melhor o machucado. Tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso do casaco e, depois de algumas palavras murmuradas em latim, a mancha roxa sumiu. Com um sorriso satisfeito, Harry deixou de focar seu olhar apenas na bochecha de Draco e foi com um susto que notou um par de olhos cinzentos o observando.

- Não queria ter te acordado. – O moreno disse, se sentindo um pouco culpado.

Draco apenas continuou encarando-o. Ele não conseguia acreditar que, depois da briga e da carta, Potter ainda viera curar seu ferimento. Sentindo-se grato pela preocupação do moreno, Draco pareceu finalmente lembrar-se de sua atração por seu chefe. Estivera tão frustrado e irritado que todos os seus pensamentos voltados a sua vida amorosa haviam desaparecido. E assim que sentiu que suas maçãs do rosto avermelhavam-se diante da proximidade deles, desejou nunca ter lembrado de tal sentimento.

- Malfoy? – Harry perguntou diante da falta de resposta do outro.

- Sabe, Potter, eu acho que os Comensais vão parar de atacar tão cegamente. Eles tinham um plano que obviamente falhou, então eles provavelmente vão planejar algo maior. Se eles têm qualquer senso de estratégia, a essa altura já devem ter percebido que você não é fácil de capturar, e vão tentar chegar até você por meio de seu ponto fraco: seus amigos. – Draco falou tudo de uma vez, tentando mudar de assunto e ser útil para Potter ao mesmo tempo.

Harry piscou algumas vezes, surpreso com a mudança abrupta de assunto. Depois que toda a informação pareceu processar-se, ele sorriu largamente.

- Obrigado, eu tinha certeza que você saberia o que eles fariam. Mas não há motivos para preocupação, meus amigos estão bem protegidos. Todos eles passaram pela Guerra e sabem tomar as precauções necessárias contra os Comensais.

Draco apenas assentiu, e fechou os olhos, numa mensagem bem clara de que queria dormir e que era para Potter cair fora. O moreno entendeu e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

No escuro, Draco tocou sua bochecha recém-curada e os cabelos loiros próximos dela, onde a mão de Harry havia estado instantes atrás.

* * *

_N/A: ME DESCULPEM!Eu realmente sinto muito por ter demorado tanto, mas eu não estou tão inspirada no fandom de Harry Potter agora. Minha obsessão é D Gray Man! Kanda x Allen é tão fofo! E lembra um pouco da relação amor/ódio/só-acontece-na-imaginação-das-fangirls de Harry x Draco._

_Voltando a fic, a tensão sexual aumenta!E todo mundo morre de frustração XP!A briga deles foi a coisa mais engraçada de se escrever. E o Draco também deu uma de mulherzinha nesse capítulo, mas ninguém se importa, né? __E eu juro que esse capítulo não foi completamente inútil! Ele tem algumas coisas importantes que vão pesar mais pra frente!_

_Obrigada por ler e não esqueça da review!_

_Lindsay_


	6. Incêndio

**Back At Your Door**

* * *

Capítulo VI –

'_Incêndio'_

* * *

Draco olhou-se no espelho que havia em seu quarto. Era de manhã e sua cara estava toda amassada, o cabelo despenteado. E ele que sempre fora tão vaidoso, não podia nem acreditar no estado lastimável em que estava!

O que ele não queria admitir é que, por estar atraído por Potter, queria ser atraente para o outro também.

Demorou mais que o normal para se arrumar, e quando desceu para a cozinha, já passava das nove horas. Kreacher, assim que o viu, pareceu entrar em transe. Draco fez uma careta de medo e se afastou do elfo que babava em admiração o mais rápido possível, indo sentar-se ao lado de Harry na mesa.

O moreno estava muito distraído para notar qualquer coisa. Mas assim que seus olhos desgrudaram do Profeta Diário e pousaram na figura de Draco, eles arregalaram-se levemente e voltaram rapidamente para as notícias no papel. O loiro sorriu de lado, sabendo que estava bonito.

- Kreacher pode fazer algo pelo senhor, senhor Malfoy? – O elfo parecia ter surgido do nada ao lado de Draco, seus olhos grandes brilhando e suas mãozinhas esticando-se para o lado do ex-sonserino.

Draco encolheu as pernas para longe dele. – Prepare-me chá. Só tem café nesta mesa.

O elfo prontamente atendeu seu pedido, e pôs água para ferver enquanto cantarolava. Draco decidiu que preferia ignorar os motivos de tanta alegria.

- Dormiu bem? – Potter perguntou de repente. Seus olhos pregados no loiro.

Draco sentiu-se ridiculamente constrangido, e teve raiva de si mesmo por isso. Por Merlin, ele não era uma colegial apaixonada!Ele era um Malfoy, devia sentir-se mais seguro de si!

- Sim. – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer sem parecer patético.

O moreno sorriu levemente e, tomando uma última golada de café, levantou-se. – Eu estou indo pro Ministério. Vou chegar tarde.

E enquanto Potter ia saindo apressado, pegando papéis que estavam espalhados por ai, Draco perguntava-se se um dia ele seria interessante aos olhos do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo.

**-x-**

Potter havia demorado a voltar, chegara sete horas da noite em Grimmald Place. Draco, que havia tido um dia totalmente entediante ao lado de um elfo suspeitamente interessado em seu bem estar, estava mais que disposto a conversar sobre algo além dos hábitos do retrato de Walburga Black, mesmo que fosse sobre Comensais. Mas o moreno não parecia interessado em conversas – ele mal chegou e já subiu as escadas.

Draco ficara obviamente intrigado com tanta pressa. Aliás, a vida de Potter parecia ser cheia de compromissos, e como a de Draco estava em falta deles, ele resolveu ir verificar o que era. E se fosse alguma novidade sobre os ataques dos Comensais restantes?Ele tinha que ficar sabendo dessas coisas.

Foi andando cautelosamente até o quarto, ensaiando o que falaria. Mas quando foi bater na porta, encontrou-a entreaberta.

Draco tentou. Tentou resistir à tentação de dar uma espiada, mas não conseguiu reprimir seus impulsos bisbilhoteiros. Seus olhos cinzentos vasculharam o ambiente desconhecido – ele nunca tinha visto o quarto de Potter antes – e descobriu-o bem simples. No ângulo em que estava, não podia ver a cama, apenas uma escrivaninha repleta de papéis e um mural com fotos e algumas anotações. Só Potter mesmo para misturar suas coisas pessoais com trabalho.

Mas qual não foi a surpresa do loiro quando o próprio Potter surgiu em seu campo de visão, de costas para ele. Draco teve que morder o lábio inferior para não se denunciar. O moreno vestia apenas calças, e os cabelos molhados denunciavam que ele havia acabado de tomar banho.

Harry apanhou uma camisa listrada de botões que estava sobre o encosto da cadeira da escrivaninha e começou a vesti-la. Draco observava tudo atentamente, sentindo-se algum tipo de pervertido, mas não podendo evitar.

- E então, Malfoy, vai ficar quanto tempo ai? – Potter perguntou abotoando suas vestes, sem nem ao menos se virar.

Draco corou vermelho escarlate, e desejou poder desaparecer dali. _O que esperava, seu idiota?Ele é o Chefe dos Aurores!É claro que ia perceber sua presença!, _ele recriminou-se mentalmente.

- É... É... – O loiro balbuciou sem achar uma desculpa boa o bastante.

- Já que está aqui... – Potter interrompeu-o. Draco agradeceu a todos os deuses no céu por isso. – Me ajude a escolher outra camisa, esta aqui está muito formal.

O ex-sonserino empurrou a porta e foi entrando no quarto timidamente enquanto Harry se olhava com desgosto no espelho. Vendo que o outro não ia reprimi-lo por ser enxerido, Draco tomou uma postura mais confiante e naturalmente arrogante.

- Antes que eu possa escolher, você tem que me dizer aonde vai.

Potter mexeu nos cabelos, parecendo inconfortável. – Vou num restaurante. Com Ginny.

E de repente era como se houvesse um pedaço de seu peito faltando. A dor o surpreendeu tanto que Draco teve que passar a mão para ver se estava tudo ali mesmo. Ele nunca havia sentido aquilo. Tentou respirar profundamente, para se acalmar, mas pelo que parecia haviam tirado um pedaço de seu pulmão também, porque ele estava ligeiramente ofegante.

- Hã... – Ele começou, sem saber o que dizer. – E... Qual é o tipo de... De restaurante?

Potter deu uma risadinha, ainda olhando seu reflexo e totalmente ignorante das reações do loiro.

- Nada muito extravagante, como você deve estar acostumado. É no Beco Diagonal mesmo, um pouquinho melhor que o Caldeirão Furado.

- Que romântico. – Draco falou sarcasticamente.

- Eu sei que não é um jantar a luz de velas, mas... – Ele pareceu pensar se devia dizer ou não o resto da frase. – É um recomeço, não quero ser precipitado.

Draco nem sabia o que responder a isso. Fazendo seu melhor para fingir que estava tudo bem, ele caminhou até o guarda-roupa e, sem permissão, começou a vasculhar as roupas penduradas nos cabides. Quando finalmente achou algo razoável, virou-se para Potter, apenas para encontrar o moreno bem próximo de si, já sem camisa.

O loiro jogou a camisa preta na cara de Potter e saiu do quarto tentando esconder o rubor em suas bochechas.

**-x-**

- Senhor Malfoy... – Kreacher disse receoso. – Algum problema?

Draco estava sentado numa poltrona da sala. A aura de mau humor parecia pairar sobre ele como uma nuvem negra.

- Não. – Ele respondeu seco, sem desviar seu olhar fixo em algum ponto da parede.

Potter havia saído há meia hora, e desde então Draco estivera sentado ali, pensando em como Ginevra Weasley estaria andando com ele, conversando com ele, perto dele. Eles falariam sobre coisas estúpidas – como todos os grifinórios – e ela riria e se debruçaria sobre a mesa, sutilmente aproximando-se dele. Ele colocaria uma mecha de cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha dela, e os olhares dos dois se cruzariam, verde no castanho, e eles chegariam mais perto um do outro e... E...

- AAAH! – Draco gritou indignado, levantando-se. – Chega!

Ele começou a andar, quase correr, até seu quarto, enquanto Kreacher o observava amedrontado. O loiro abriu a porta num baque, e correu até a cômoda, abrindo uma gaveta e tirando sua varinha de lá.

Estava pronto para sair quando viu o elfo parado na porta. Kreacher havia adivinhado o que ele ia fazer e pretendia impedi-lo.

- Não, senhor Malfoy!Por favor, não, senhor!É muito arriscado!

- Saia da frente, Kreacher! – O loiro disse, tentando passar pelo elfo. - Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui!

Kreacher não se mexeu, mas com apenas um empurrão, Draco conseguiu passar por ele. O loiro foi andando rapidamente até a porta de saída, mas ao encará-la, não teve coragem para abri-la imediatamente. Ficou olhando para a madeira, incerto.

O elfo surgiu ao seu lado, num estalo.

- Não adianta, Kreacher, eu estou decidido.

- Eu sei, senhor. – Ele disse com uma expressão de derrota. Estendeu na direção de Draco um pacote. – Tome cuidado, senhor.

Draco olhou duvidoso para o pacote, mas no fim pegou-o. Ao abri-lo, encontrou uma capa, e assim que pôs seus olhos nela, reconheceu-a.

- Uma capa de invisibilidade... – Ele sussurrou, maravilhado. Vestiu-a, porém antes de cobrir a cabeça, disse para Kreacher: – Obrigado.

O elfo apenas assentiu, parecendo arrependido.

Draco cobriu a cabeça e, com toda a coragem que conseguiu manejar, girou a maçaneta. Assim que se viu para fora da casa, deu alguns passos até estar no meio da rua e aparatou.

Ele surgiu do lado de fora do Caldeirão Furado. Fez seu caminho silencioso por entre as mesas até chegar ao muro onde, com alguns toques de sua varinha, abriu-se o caminho para o Beco Diagonal. ¹

Ele caminhou durante alguns minutos, tendo que desviar de muitas pessoas, mas finalmente encontrou um restaurante. Esperou um casal de bruxos abrir a porta da frente para que ele pudesse entrar sem ser percebido.

Potter não mentira quando dissera que o lugar não era nada demais – as mesas de madeiras envernizada eram pequenas, e a iluminação era estranha, deixando o restaurante numa meia-luz. Draco rapidamente conseguiu avistar Harry e Ginny sentados um de frente para o outro, conversando.

Ele aproximou-se da mesa, mas somente o bastante para ouvir o que falavam.

- O meu emprego no Ministério é tão tedioso, eu acho que devia ter virado jogadora de Quadribol... – Weasley reclamou. – Ou Auror...

- Ser Auror é perigoso. – Potter disse, não tendo gostado da idéia.

- Mas pelo menos eu estaria perto de você. – Ela pousou a mão sobre a do moreno. Draco trincou os dentes. – Sinto sua falta.

- Eu também. – Ele respondeu sem emoção.

Ginny franziu o cenho, notando a entonação dele.

- Não, você não sente.

Potter suspirou. – Não é assim, Ginny... Eu gosto muito de você, então é claro que sinto saudades, mas... Eu não sei, nós já tentamos tanto fazer nosso relacionamento dar certo, e nunca deu.

Ela olhou para ele consternada.

- Então porque me chamou aqui?

Harry não respondeu, pensando no que dizer. A ruiva rapidamente entendeu.

- Foi o Ron, não foi? – Ela disse, e ele arregalou os olhos. – Eu sabia!Eu disse para ele não fazer isso, mas ele não me escuta!

- Não o culpe, Ginny, eu que decidi fazer o que ele me aconselhou.

Ela segurou as duas mãos dele, encarando-o profundamente.

- Eu não quero que fique comigo porque meu irmão te pediu, Harry, eu quero que fique comigo porque você quer, porque me ama. – Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa, para ficar mais perto dele, e disse as próximas palavras sussurrando. – Você me ama?

Draco, que escutara atentamente toda a conversa, estava desesperado pela resposta de Harry, mas o moreno parecia ter entrado em choque. Ele abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela.

Ginny aproximou-se ainda mais dele, seu nariz pequeno coberto de sardas quase tocando o dele.

- Ama? – Ela insistiu. Draco prendeu a respiração.

Nesse momento um grande estrondo foi ouvido, junto com gritos de pessoas. Todos os ocupantes do restaurante entraram em pânico quando, com um feitiço, Comensais da Morte destruíram a entrada do lugar e entraram, usando suas antigas máscaras.

- Peguem o Potter! – Gritou um deles.

Mas Harry já estava com sua varinha e fez jus a fama de herói quando derrubou todos os Comensais que tentaram chegar nele. Ginny ficou um pouco atrás, protegida pelo moreno, enquanto também azarava alguns Comensais. Draco assistia a tudo atônico, sem saber o que fazer a não ser desviar dos feitiços errantes.

Um Comensal tomou frente do grupo e todos os outros recuaram um pouco. Harry também deu uns passos a frente, instruindo Ginny a não interferir. O duelo que se seguiu foi um repleto de feitiços de alto nível, e de muita magia negra por parte do Comensal. Potter tinha uma leve desvantagem nesse quesito, e quando o _Protego_ dele não foi forte o bastante, ele caiu no chão desnorteado.

O Comensal se aproximou e apontou a varinha para o peito de Harry. Ginny não conseguiu ficar sem fazer nada, e foi para cima do bruxo, gritando feitiços, mas os outros Comensais seguram-na.

Draco nunca sentira tanta indecisão antes. Ele podia não tomar atitude alguma, poupar sua vida, e assistir Potter ser assassinado, ou tentar salvá-lo e possivelmente morrer no processo.

Mas não havia tempo para pensar. O Comensal já estava com a varinha apontada novamente para o peito de Harry, este sem defesa alguma, derrubado no chão.

- _Avada_—

- _Expelliarmus_! – Draco gritou segundos depois de jogar a capa de invisibilidade no chão.

O bruxo olhou surpreso para sua mão sem varinha e então para Draco, que havia acabado de surgir aparentemente do nada.

- _Sectumsempra_! – O loiro azarou-o antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação. O Comensal caiu como uma marionete com as cordas cortadas no chão, sangrando abundantemente.

Todos os outros Comensais viraram-se furiosos para Draco, mas Harry já havia levantado, e estava azarando todos que conseguia.

Logo os Aurores chegaram também, e a luta ficou mais equilibrada. Draco conseguiu ver um Auror libertar Ginny, que estava inconsciente, e ele levou-a para longe, onde ficaria segura.

Draco estava lutando contra alguns Comensais, mas no que estava interessado mesmo era chegar até Potter, entretanto estava fora do alcance de sua vista. Ele devia ter se distraído por um instante, porque quando se deu conta, estava cercado por fogo. As altas chamas formavam um círculo perfeito ao seu redor e de uma mulher Comensal.

- Draco. – Ela disse falsamente doce, sua varinha quase se encostando à garganta do loiro. – Seu traidorzinho imundo.

Ele mal podia respirar de medo. Ela estava empurrando-o contra as labaredas e ele já podia seguir o calor insuportável em suas costas.

- Malfoy! – Ele ouviu a voz de Potter gritar do outro lado do fogo, mas não coseguiu vê-lo.

- Oh, o Potty vai vir te salvar? – A Comensal ironizou. – Eu duvido muito que ele arriscaria a vida só pra te salvar. Afinal, você não significa nada para ninguém, não é mesmo? O que é o nome Malfoy hoje em dia?

Mas para a surpresa de ambos, Potter conseguiu conter as chamas por alguns segundos para que pudesse passar pelo fogo. Ele apontou a varinha para a Comensal, mas ela rapidamente segurou o colar que adornava seu pescoço, que era uma Chave de Portal, e sumiu antes que ele pudesse azará-la. Vendo que não mais poderia pegá-la, ele virou-se para Draco.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou, preocupado, puxando o loiro para longe do fogo.

- Grifinório idiota... – Draco resmungou, já bem intoxicado pela fumaça. – Você queimou seus braços...

Só então Harry percebeu que, ao passar pelas chamas, ele acabara se queimando um pouco.

- Não importa. – O moreno disse. – Você me salvou, e mesmo eu não fazendo idéia do que você estava fazendo aqui, eu agradeço por ter estado. Obrigado.

- Você também me salvou. – Os olhos cinzentos de Draco já estavam fechando, e ele começou a pender para frente. – Estamos quites.

Quando os Aurores finalmente conseguiram extinguir o fogo com muito _Aquamenti_, encontraram Draco Malfoy desacordado nos braços de Harry Potter.

* * *

¹ — Eu não lembro se dava ou não para aparatar direto no Beco Diagonal. Na minha fic isso é impossível – o Draco teve que aparatar do lado de fora do Caldeirão Furado, e a Comensal teve que usar uma Chave de Portal.

* * *

_N/A: Nem preciso falar sobre a demora deste capítulo, mas eu ando tããão ocupada que nem vou comentar para não entediar ninguém. E tem também a minha outra fic, _Hypnosis_, que eu estou morrendo de vontade de escrever nela, mas eu tinha que atualizar essa aqui que já tava muito deixada pra trás._

_Esse capítulo é meio... Violento? Eu não quis descrever muito as cenas de luta porque elas são meio chatas... Mas eu acho tão fofo o Harry salvando o Draco e vice-versa! Espero que tenham gostado, porque a demora tem que valer a pena, não é?_

_Lindsay_


	7. Inconseqüente e Inesperado

**Back At Your Door**

* * *

Capítulo VII –

'_Inconseqüente e Inesperado'_

* * *

Acordou com o barulho de passos indo de um lado para o outro e vozes conversando em tom baixo. O cheiro de desinfetante estava impregnado em tudo ao seu redor – no lençol, na fronha do travesseiro, nas roupas que estava usando. Abriu os olhos e, mesmo com apenas a luz fraca do abajur, o excesso de branco fez seus olhos arderem. _St. Mungo's_, ele adivinhou, emburrado.

- Você está acordado?

Draco virou levemente a cabeça para o lado, descobrindo que Potter estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado de sua cama.

- Não, eu sou sonâmbulo. – Resmungou sarcasticamente.

O moreno apenas estreitou os olhos, mas o canto de seus lábios se curvou para cima.

- Eu tinha mesmo que vir para cá? – Draco perguntou.

- Você respirou muita fumaça. Como estava desmaiado, os Curandeiros acharam melhor supervisionar você até que acordasse.

- E deixaram você para me supervisionar?Agora virou Curandeiro também, Potter?

O moreno suspirou, parecendo cansado. – Chega dessa atitude, 'tá bom?Eu quero conversar.

Draco desviou o olhar para seu colo, muito interessado nas dobras do lençol perto de onde suas mãos estavam. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio na parede antes de voltar a examinar o lençol, constatando que eram duas da madrugada. Potter sempre encontrava as horas menos oportunas para discutir.

- Conversar sobre o que? – O loiro se fez de desentendido.

Draco não estava olhando, mas tinha certeza que Potter tinha uma expressão exasperada no rosto.

- Por mais grato que eu esteja por ter me salvado, eu preciso saber o que você foi fazer no restaurante do Beco Diagonal.

- Você não pode apenas ficar grato e esquecer? – Draco perguntou num fio de esperança.

- Não.

O loiro trincou os dentes, irritado por estar se sentindo cercado. O que deveria dizer? "Ah, Potter, eu tive um ataque de ciúmes, sabe? Não consegui me conter pensando que você e a Weasley poderiam estar fazendo as pazes."

É claro que ele nunca diria aquilo para Potter.

- Por que você estava lá? – O moreno voltou a perguntar.

- Eu estava entediado. Você vive saindo enquanto eu fico trancado na casa. Eu achei a Capa de Invisibilidade e achei que poderia dar uma volta sem que ninguém percebesse. – Draco mentiu, tentando passar confiança nas palavras que dizia, mas, pelo jeito que Potter o olhava, não havia conseguido enganá-lo.

- Eu não acredito em você. Agora me conte a verdade.

- Essa é a verdade, e se não quer acreditar nela, pode inventar a versão que quiser. – Draco virou-se na cama, dando as costas para Potter e cobrindo-se até as orelhas. – Eu vou dormir mais um pouco.

Pôde ouvir um suspiro irritado, e o som da poltrona rangendo quando Potter levantou-se dela. O silêncio oprimiu o quarto enquanto o moreno mantinha-se de pé ao lado da cama, observando o loiro, cujos ombros estavam encolhidos de tão tensos.

- Você me deve uma explicação, Malfoy. – Ele disse num murmúrio, antes de sair do quarto.

_Uma explicação que eu nunca vou poder te dar_, Draco pensou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro quando sentiu que seus olhos estavam úmidos.

**-x-**

Pelas oito da manhã, Draco foi liberado, e ele e Potter voltaram para Grimmauld Place. Apesar de Draco já conhecer o caminho, Potter fez questão de aparatar junto com ele. Segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza, como se tivesse medo que o loiro fosse fugir. Draco apenas aceitou, quieto e irritado.

Assim que abriram a porta da casa, Kreacher veio correndo ao seu encontro.

- Senhor Malfoy!Está vivo! – Ele gritou aliviado, agarrando as pernas do loiro. – Graças a Merlin!

Apesar do medo de ser molestado, Draco teve compaixão o bastante para não chutar o elfo doméstico para longe.

- É, é, estou. – Ele disse impaciente. – Agora me largue.

Kreacher soltou-o, e passou apenas a encará-lo com seus olhos grandes e lacrimosos. Draco achou mais sábio fingir que o elfo não existia e, virando-se para Potter, viu que ele assistia a cena com um sorriso.

- Está se divertindo, Potter? – Perguntou irritado por o outro nunca nem ao menos tentar ajudá-lo.

- Muito. – Disse, ainda sorrindo. E depois, virando-se para o elfo doméstico: - Prepare o almoço, Kreacher.

O elfo assentiu, e desapareceu num estalo. Draco e Potter continuaram parados no hall, o silêncio tenso e pesado tomando conta do local.

- Malfoy... – Potter começou, mas, já sabendo do que ele iria falar, Draco saiu praticamente correndo para a sala. Chegando lá, ele ligou a televisão e sentou-se no sofá, fingindo que assistia ao que estava passando, quando na verdade não tinha nem idéia em que canal estava.

Poucos instantes depois, Potter entrou na sala. Meio sem jeito, ele sentou-se ao lado de Draco. O loiro cruzou os braços quando sentiu suas mãos, já geladas, começarem a tremer. O que diria?Ele não poderia confessar o que sentia para Potter – ele provavelmente ficaria horrorizado e expulsaria Draco da casa dele.

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, gesto típico de quando estava nervoso, antes de falar.

- Olha, Malfoy... – Ele disse, e Draco levantou-se, pronto para fugir novamente. Mas Potter foi mais rápido, e segurou-o pelo braço, puxando-o de novo para o sofá. Draco caiu sentado. – Não, escute. No ataque de ontem, os Aurores conseguiram capturar aquele Comensal que você azarou, com o _Sectumsempra_. Ele era o Derrick.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Apesar de estar aliviado pelo assunto da conversa ser outro, não podia deixar de ficar surpreso. Derrick fora um batedor do time de Quadribol da Sonserina, jogara junto dele vários jogos. Não fazia idéia de que ele havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte, mas não devia ter ficado tão chocado, afinal, parecia o próximo passo natural de um sonserino.

- Acho melhor tomar cuidado com seus amigos de escola, Malfoy. – Potter disse.

O loiro bufou. – Não falo com mais nenhum deles, Potter, apenas com Pansy. E nela eu sei que posso confiar. Aliás, ela não respondeu ainda a minha carta?

Potter deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ah, sabe como é, eu não tenho ido muito ao Ministério, e quando vou, fico tão ocupado que—

- Você se esqueceu da carta.

- É. Mas pode deixar que da próxima vez que eu for, vou checar o correio.

Draco estreitou os olhos, se levantando. – Acho bom.

E saiu da sala antes que Potter pudesse se lembrar do assunto que estava tentando evitar.

**-x-**

Draco acordou aquela noite por causa de um barulho no andar de baixo da casa. Sentou-se na cama, e acendeu a luz do abajur, vendo que era quase meia noite. Ele havia ido deitar-se cedo, a fim de se desvencilhar de Potter e de suas perguntas. Draco tinha fugido o dia inteiro, sempre encontrando algo o que fazer quando ele e o Chefe dos Aurores ficavam sozinhos no mesmo cômodo.

O barulho no andar debaixo repetiu-se. Draco abriu a gaveta da cômoda, tirou sua varinha e levantou-se. Ele tinha que verificar o que era.

Desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Chegando lá embaixo, já pôde ver que a luz da cozinha estava acesa. Pelo barulho que estava fazendo, o invasor procurava alguma coisa nos armários. Quando ele foi sair da cozinha, Draco escondeu-se atrás da parede, e quando espiou novamente o corredor, viu apenas um vulto entrando na sala de estar.

Silencioso, Draco caminhou até a entrada da sala. Já ensaiando os feitiços que lançaria – primeiro _Expelliarmus_, depois _Petrificus Totalus_ – ele entrou de uma vez no cômodo, esperando surpreender algum ex-Comensal, mas tudo o que encontrou foi Harry Potter, segurando uma garrafa de firewhiskey recém aberta, e outra vazia perto de seus pés. Ele demorou mais do que o normal para notar a chegada de Draco, e quando finalmente virou seu olhar para ele, abriu um sorriso largo.

- Draaaaco! – Ele disse numa voz arrastada. – Senta aqui, vamos beber! – Disse dando tapinhas na almofada do sofá ao seu lado.

- Potter, você está _completamente_ _bêbado_. – Draco disse, não sabendo se achava engraçada ou trágica a situação. – Você bebeu a garrafa inteira?

O moreno assentiu, grogue, chutando a garrafa vazia para longe.

- Vem, senta aqui... – Ele insistiu.

Draco guardou a varinha no bolso de seu pijama, e foi caminhando até Potter, que estava jogado no sofá como um saco de batatas.

- Eu não vou me sentar, vou levar você para sua cama. – Ele disse, pegando o braço de Potter e colocando-o em volta de seus ombros, tentando ergue-lo, mas falhando miseravelmente por causa do peso do outro. – Nossa, Potter, você é uma baleia...

Draco desistiu de puxar o moreno, e caiu sentado no sofá, o braço de Potter ainda em torno de seus ombros.

- Eu não sou gordo, todo esse peso vem dos meus músculos! – Ele disse rindo. Draco só conseguia pensar que Potter devia estar realmente muito bêbado, porque ele nunca diria esse tipo de coisa sóbrio. – Você que é todo magrinho e delicado...

O loiro pôde sentir suas bochechas queimando. Potter não pareceu notar seu embaraço, pois tomou um gole direto do gargalo da garrafa, e depois a colocou na frente do rosto de Draco.

- Bebe aí, é muito chato estar bêbado sozinho.

Draco sabia que não era lá a pessoa mais tolerante do mundo a álcool. Ele sabia que não deveria beber, não com Potter sentado ao seu lado, segurando-o perto de si, totalmente bêbado e sem consciência do que fazia. Mas contra seu melhor julgamento, ele pegou a garrafa e tomou um generoso gole, que desceu queimando por sua garganta e esquentou seu corpo.

Depois de tossir um pouco, Draco, já sentindo que a sala parecia mais desfocada, virou-se para Potter.

- Por que você está bêbado, Potter?

Depois de tirar a garrafa da boca, o moreno deu de ombros. – Porque isso é o que geralmente acontece com alguém que bebe uma garrafa inteira de firewhiskey.

O moreno ofereceu a garrafa a Draco, e o loiro percebeu que o nível do líquido não havia baixado depois de Potter tomar seu gole. Decidindo que provavelmente já estava com sua percepção alterada, Draco tomou seu gole.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Potter. Eu quero saber _por que_ você_ resolveu_ se embebedar.

Potter suspirou, sofrido.

- Eu não agüento mais, Draco. Eu sou uma espécie de imã de problemas. Ginny estava bem, até ela resolver sair comigo, porque aí um bando de ex-Comensais obsessivos resolveu atacá-la. Parece que eu nunca vou ter paz, vai ter sempre alguém querendo me matar e machucando as pessoas com quem eu me importo no caminho. E nesse último ataque, conseguimos capturar vários Comensais, mas nenhum realmente importante. Nunca vamos chegar ao líder. Isso nunca vai acabar.

Quando Potter finalmente terminou de falar, Draco, que ficara com a garrafa, já estava em seu sexto gole. A sala agora mais parecia um carrossel, girando e girando. O loiro não tinha esperado que Potter fosse um daqueles bêbados que ficam reclamando da vida, mas Draco subitamente sentia-se muito disposto a tomar as dores do outro e consolá-lo.

Antes mesmo que pudesse registrar o que estava fazendo, seus braços já estavam em torno de Potter, abraçando-o.

- Não fique assim, Potter. – Ele disse, tendo dificuldade para pronunciar as palavras corretamente. – Vai dar tudo certo no final!

O moreno hesitou um pouco antes de abraçá-lo de volta.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Draco? – Potter perguntou, desfazendo o abraço e oferecendo o firewhiskey para o outro. Draco tomou a bebida sem nem perceber que somente ele estava bebendo, que Potter não havia mais posto a garrafa na boca.

- Porque sim, porque eu vou estar com você, e tudo dá certo quando eu estou junto. – Draco disse rindo, já que a situação parecia engraçada demais.

Potter sorriu-lhe de volta.

- Draco, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, qualquer coisa! – O loiro disse, ainda rindo.

Potter perdeu qualquer traço de descontração no rosto. De repente ele parecia bem sério e sóbrio.

- O que você estava fazendo no restaurante ontem, quando fomos atacados pelo ex-Comensais?

Draco estava pronto para responder. O firewhiskey circulando em seu sangue parecia estar bloqueando qualquer inibição que ele tinha. Parecia simplesmente óbvio dizer a verdade a Potter, dizer que havia ido lá para impedir que o moreno e a Weaslette reatassem o namoro. Mas, com seu último fio de racionalidade, ele percebeu como tudo era tão conveniente para Potter, como se tivesse sido cuidadosamente planejado.

Draco então finalmente entendeu.

- Potter, _seu_ _filho da puta_! – Ele disse, socando o peito do outro. Potter levantou-se do sofá, surpreso, e Draco levantou-se também, mas, sem conseguir encontrar seu equilíbrio, ficou se segurando no outro. – Eu não acredito que fez todo esse teatrinho só para eu te contar!

A expressão culpada de Harry não deixava dúvidas.

- Você nunca esteve bêbado, não tinha bebido nada! – Draco continuou suas acusações. – Eu não consigo acreditar que alguém como _você_ pôde chegar a um nível tão baixo!

- Eu não tinha escolha, você não ia me contar de outro jeito, só com Veritaserum!

- Não importa– você me enganou! Me fez beber metade de uma garrafa de firewhiskey!

Draco se desequilibrou e, mesmo se escorando em Potter, iria cair no chão, se não fosse pelo moreno, que o segurou pela cintura.

- Olha, Malfoy, me desculpa. Eu não sei como eu tive coragem de fazer isso com você. Eu sou tão idiota! – Ele pôs Draco de pé, e não notou como o outro nem parecia ouvir o que estava falando de tão concentrado que estava na proximidade de seus rostos. – Eu vou levar você lá pra cima e—

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Draco segurou-o pela gola da camisa e, puxando-o para baixo, selou seus lábios nos dele. Harry arregalou os olhos em choque, enquanto Draco mantinha os seus fechados, em puro êxtase. Lembrou-se de todo o tempo em que desejara apenas isso, e agora parecia, em sua mente alterada pelo álcool, o momento perfeito. Era tudo tão maravilhoso que Draco quis mais. Ele abriu a boca, e lambeu os lábios fechados de Harry, e isso pareceu despertar o outro.

Potter empurrou-o pelos ombros, e olhou para o loiro, com espanto e... Raiva?Nojo?

Naquele momento, Draco se deu conta de que havia feito uma enorme besteira.

* * *

_N/A: Eu cosigui terminar esse capítulo! Weee! Demorou pra caramba (de novo), mas eu não estava conseguindo escrever nada. Então estou muito feliz de ter escrito esse capítulo, mesmo que ele tenha ficado um pouco menor que o anterior._

_E, OMFG, o primeiro beijo deles! É claro que alguém ia ter que estar bêbado para dar o primeiro passo. XD Eu sei que o Harry não parece muito feliz com a idéia, mas nem tudo são flores, né?Até um segundo atrás ele estava saindo com uma mulher, então não sejam tão más com ele por estar confuso._

_Por favor, deixem reviews, porque eu preciso muito saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo. Foi muito precipitado?Ficou forçado?Hum?_

_Lindsay_

_p.s.: eu acredito em tremas! E tenho mais alguns anos para me acostumar a viver sem elas._


End file.
